Dragon Ball: Age of Omega Shenron
by TheAuthor300
Summary: After finding all of the underground Red Ribbon agents, Gohan convinces Bulma to help him with the O.M.E.G.A. program by using the Dragon Balls. What they unleash forces Piccolo and the others to work with Goku and his team of Z Fighters. Will they win or will O.M.E.G.A. prove to the she's no puppet? Sequel to Dragon Ball Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1**

A young teenage boy held a girl the same age in his arms as they heard explosions outside. Dozens of Red Ribbon agents scurried around the underground base, arming themselves with high power rifles and putting on exo suits. "We are under attack," an automated voice rang throughout the base, "This is not a drill. We are under attack."

General White stormed into the room, his nose flaring, "Who gave the order to attack!?"

"General, it's the Z Fighters," replied a terrorfied agent.

"They landed in the fore woods," said an agent passing by, "The perimeter guard panicked."

"Can we hold them," asked General White, turning back to the frightened agent.

"But General it's the Z Fighters," said the agent as White walked away.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks. Concentrate fire on the weak ones," ordered White as he armed himself with a rifle, "A hit and make them close range." He walked over to Colonel Silver and whispered to him, "We can't let them get ahold of what we've accomplished, we're on the verge of a great breakthrough..."

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished," Silver whispered in response. He glanced at the young kids who could hear them despite the distance between them, "Send out the kids."

"Beat..." whispered the girl looking up at the now dubbed Beat.

"Note...shh.." Beat hushed Note, trying to hear the two men talking.

White wrinkled his nose, "My men can hold them."

Out in the battlefield, Piccolo, Gohan, 18, Tien, Jaco and Future Trunks tore through the Red Ribbon's defenses. Piccolo effortlessly took out the scrambling foot soldiers who were shooting at them. He fired a blast at the ground, sending them flying. Trunks fell from the sky, taking out the soldiers in the watchtower, his sword slicing their rifles into tiny pieces. He hopped over the railing to the ground, disabling the soldiers on the ground before flying back into the air. Tien fired ki blasts as he rode in the back of the military jeep with 18 driving.

Tien rolled his eyes when he barely dodged bullets coming from the mech suit being operated by the blonde haired Launch. 18 grunted as she blasted a soldier away as he flew beside the vehicle. Launch tossed the running soldiers aside as she charged towards the base along with the Z Fighters. Trunks crash landed on top of a tank, sending it flying up. Gohan flew by in his Saiyaman costume and blew it up with an energy beam. Launch caught it and threw it at the Red Ribbon agents before bursting through the trees just as the Z Fighters flew alongside her.

Gohan flew over the battlefield, taking out enemies with his ki blasts. He headed for the top window of the base, but was sent spiraling through the air. "Shit," Gohan exclaimed as he steadied himself from falling.

"Language," Piccolo called out on the coms, "T.I.G.H.T.S.* what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building seems to be protected by some sort of energy shield," T.I.G.H.T.S. responded as she scanned the battlefield, "White's technology is well beyond any other Red Ribbon base we've taken."

"The Dragon Ball must be here," Trunks said as he fell onto a soldier before throwing his sword into a crowd of agents, slashing through them, "White couldn't have mounted his defense without it." He yanked his sword out of a tree it landed in, "At long last."

"'At long last' is lasting a little long boys," said 18 as she nonchalantly took out a team of scrambling agents.

"Yeah, think we lost the element of surprise," added Tien as he fired a Tri-Beam at a squadron marching towards him.

Gohan kicked a few soldiers from their post before destroying it, "Wait a second, no one's going to deal with the fact that Piccolo said 'language'?"

"I know," Piccolo groaned as he stretched his arm out, grabbed a piece of a destroyed tank and threw it at the front of an incoming jeep, "It just slipped out."

Gohan dodged fire from the guns mounted around the building, yelping when he almost got shot out of the sky. "Sir, the city is taking fire," T.I.G.H.T.S. notified him.

Gohan looked down at the panicking civilians, running away from the gun fire. "Well we know White's not going to worry about civilian casualties," Gohan sighed, "Send in the Iron Legion."

Immediately, bare androids soared through the sky and down towards the neighboring city. They landed in front of a crowd that had accumulated near the edge of the city. "This quadrant is unsafe, please back away," the androids said in unison, "We are here to help." Despite the warning the crowd riled up and started to throw trash and rocks at the robots. "This quadrant is unsafe," the androids repeated, their voices drowned out by the crowds protesting chants.

In the base, White stood proud over his officers, "We will not yield, the king has sent his circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags." He grinned at them, "NO SURRENDER!" The agents cheered as they stormed out into battle chanting "No surrender." White walked over to SIlver, talking in a whisper, "I am going to surrender. You will delete everything, send Gero's consciousness to a different location. If we give the Z Warriors the weapons they will not go too far in what we'v-"

"The kids," Silver interrupted, his face pale with fright as he looked towards the exit.

White rolled his eyes in annoyance, "They are not ready to take on the-"

Silver turned White in the direction he was looking at, "No no, I mean...the kids." White froze when he saw that Beat and Note were not where they were standing moments ago.

Near the exit, a red and yellow blur could be seen heading towards the battlefield. Jaco nimbly scaled the rocky terrain with ease, taking out soldiers with his gun. He hid behind a tree and aimed at bunker with a missile launcher. He grinned as he pulled the trigger and went behind the tree. Before the rocket could hit, the red blur snatched it out of the air. Jaco turned back towards the bunker when he didn't hear it explode. He aimed for the bunker again but was thrown aside by the blur. He looked up to see Beat waltzing away. Beat grinned cockily at Jaco, "What? You didn't see that coming?"

With that, he zipped away with incredible speed. Jaco aimed his gun at where Beat was, but was stopped when he only saw air. Suddenly the mounted gun on the bunker fired at Jaco, searing him in the side. 18 gasped when she saw Jaco fall into a snowbank, "Jaco!"

Piccolo gasped as he was flipped into the air by a red blur. He looked around for a ki signature, finding none, "We have an enhanced on the field."

"Jaco's hit," called out 18 as she slid to Jaco's rescue, barely able to put up an Android Barrier in time to protect them from the fire. 18 grunted as she struggled to keep up the shield, "Someone wanna deal with that bunker?" Launch laughed maniacally as she tore apart the bunker with heavy gun fire before crashing through it. "Thank you," whispered 18 as she dressed Jaco's wound,

Piccolo huffed as he struggled to disable that hordes of agents in highly advanced exi suits. "Gohan," yelled Piccolo as he blasted many of them, "You need to get inside!"

"I'm closing in," replied Gohan as he flew down and shot two agents in the chest. Gohan made a face, "T.I.G.H.T.S. am I closing in?" Gohan flew up back towards the top window of the base, "Do you see a power source for that shield?"

"There's a passageway below the north tower," T.I.G.H.T.S. replied.

"Great I wanna poke it with something," smiled Gohan as he brought his fingers to his forehead. He aimed at the target displayed in his visor and fired a Special Beam Cannon, destroying it. "Drawbridge is down people," cheered Gohan as he flew towards the base.

Trunks knocked out a soldier with a pressure point before appearing next to Piccolo, "The enhanced?"

"He's a blur. Of all the new players we've face I've never seen this," replied a worried Piccolo, "In fact, I still haven't."

"Jaco's hit pretty bad guys, we're gonna need exac," said 18.

"I can get Jaco to the jet, the sooner we're gone the better," said Trunks as he and Piccolo saw a tank coming towards them, "You and Gohan secure the Dragon Ball."

"Right," nodded Piccolo charging up his energy, "It's like they're lining up."

"Well, they're excited," joked Trunks before he and Piccolo fired twin Masenkos, destroying the tank. "Fine the Dragon Ball," said Trunks before disappearing with his Instantaneous Movement technique.

"And for gosh sake watch your language," laughed Gohan.

Piccolo sighed as he headed for the base, "That's not going away anytime soon."

Gohan burst through the window of the central building, being greeted by Red Ribbon agents shooting at him. "Guys stop, we need to talk this through," sighed Gohan as he caught all of the bullets. Gohan quickly flicked all of them back at the agents, knocking them to the ground, "Good talk." Silver worked hastily as he tried to transfer Gero's mind to another computer, not hearing Gohan come in. Before he could react, Gohan knocked him out with a ki blast. "T.I.G.H.T.S. costume off," said Gohan, his costume disappearing revealing his normal clothes. He put a chip into the computer, typing away at the computer, "Ok T.I.G.H.T.S., you know, I want it all. Make sure you copy Furry and Bulma at HQ."

Tien looked over the scene of the Iron Legion arresting the Red Ribbon agents, "We're locked down out here."

"Then get to Launch," replied Piccolo on coms as he walked through the base, "Time for a lullaby."

Gohan rubbed his chin as he looked around the room, "I know you're hiding more than files." He stood in the middle of the room and raised his watch, "Hey T, give me an I.R. scan of the room real quick."

A bright red light gleamed for his watch and scanned the room. "They wall to your left, I'm reading steel re enforcement," reported T.I.G.H.T.S., "And an air current."

Gohan walked over to the wall, knocking on it. "Please be a secret door, please be a secret, please be a secret door," Gohan whispered to himself before pushing the wall. The wall, slid away, revealing a flight of stairs, "Yay!"

Launch laughed as she fired rounds of ammo into heaps of rubble. Tien smirked as he came up behind her, "Hey big guy." Launch quickly turned around and aimed her guns at Tien. Her rage filled face softened when she saw it was him. "The sun's getting real low," Tien whispered to her with a knowing look.

Launch pouted at him, not wanting to do the ritual. She let out a sigh and reluctantly opened the hatch to the mech suit and jumped down in front of him. She extended her arm for Tien to take it. "You know I only do this so I don't go to jail," Launch said blushing. Tien chuckled as he ran his fingers along her arm, calming her down. Her eyes grew heavy as her blonde hair slowly turned blue. Tien caught her before she fainted from the transformation.

General White dashed up the stairs to the exit but was stopped when an agent fell to his feet followed by Piccolo. "General White," Piccolo grinned, "Red Ribbon's number one thug,"

General White smirked at the Namekian, "Technically, I work for Flappe."

"Well then technically you're unemployed," Piccolo shot back, "Where's the Dragon Ball?"

"Don't worry I know when I'm beat," White said mockingly, seeing Note, emerging from the shadows, "You'll mention how I surrendered willingly."

"I'll put that right under illegal human experimentation," Piccolo growled, "How many are there?" Before he could react, Note sent him tumbling down the stars with a kiai. Piccolo looked up to see her disappearing from where she came. We have a second enhanced, female, do not engage," groaned Piccolo to the coms as he walked towards White.

White raised an eyebrow at Piccolo, smiling, "You'll have to be quicker than th-" Piccolo chopped his neck, knocking him to the ground.

"Guys I got White," said Piccolo through the coms.

"Yeah, I got something bigger," whispered Gohan as he walked into the secret laboratory. He was amazed when he saw remains of Babidi's ship, androids similar to his own scattered on tables unfinished, and most shocking the shed carcass of Hirudegan hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of it all was a giant computer, resembling the one in Gero's lab all those years ago. He looked closer and saw the Dragon Ball in the center of the computer, protected by an energy shield. "Piccolo, I've got eyes on the prize," smirked Gohan as he approached the computer.

Unbeknownst to him, Note slipped behind him and touched the back of his head, messing with his mind. Gohan felt a chill go down his spine, confused he turned around. Suddenly, the carcass started to move, stomping its way towards Gohan. Gohan jumped back in horror but was surprised when Hirudegan passed over him, seemingly focused on something else. Gohan turned back around and was shocked to see that he was no longer in the lab but in West City. At least he thought it was, it was in ruins, everything was on fire.

Tears rolled down his face when he saw civilian bodies scattered throughout the streets. But it hit him like a freight train when he saw the bodies of his friends and family. His eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing as Gotenks took his last breath, energy spears piercing his body. Tien with his eyes closed and a hole in his chest, 18 and Krillin side by side with their bodies severely bruised and bloody. Vegeta with a broken arm, his hair turning black from its Super Saiyan glow, Trunks with glazed eyes holding the handle of his broken sword. Piccolo's chard body lying on a pile of rubble, much like when they were fighting Nappa. And Goku, grey streaks in his hair and bloodied gi.

Gohan rushed over to feel his father's pulse, his heart racing when he didn't feel anything. Suddenly, Goku's hand came up to grab Gohan's wrist, "You...could've...saved...us." With that his hand fell and he died. Gohan teared up as he watched the blood flow from his father's nose, a voice echoing through his mind, "Why...didn't...you...do...more?" Gohan looked up and gasped when he saw thousands of Frieza's soldiers coming from a portal in the sky, a silhouette of a man with spiky hair leading them through it.

Gohan gasped as he came out of his horrid trance. He looked around to see his was back in the lab, everything was in place and the empty Hirudegan shell was still hanging from the ceiling. Note stepped back away from him, shocked at what she had seen. Gohan's face formed a glared of determination as he walked over to the computer. Beat appeared next to Note and was but to attack Gohan only for her to stop him "You're just going to let them take it," asked Beat.

Note smiled evilly as Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and grabbed the Dragon Ball out of the energy shield.

-Moments Later In The Jet-

Launch rocked back and forth, wrapped in a blanket as she listened to music with her headphones. Tien walked away from Jaco after checking up on him and sat in front of her. She took of her headphones and smiled weakly at her crush and long time friend. "Hey the lullaby worked better than ever," said Tien with a smile.

Launch ran her fingers through her dark blue hair nervously, "Just...wasn't expecting to go blonde."

Tien took her hand in his, "If you hadn't there would've been double the casualties, our new friend would be a treasured memory."

Launch looked into his eyes sorrowfully, "You 'exactly what I want to hear' isn't exactly what I want to hear."

Tien sighed, still keeping his comforting smile, "How long before you trust."

"It's not you I don't trust," whispered Launch looking down at her hands.

Tien frowned at her and sighed, "Trunks, report of The Blonde."

"The Gates of Hell are filled with the screams of her victims," smiled Trunks, not noticing the signals from Piccolo. Tien glared at Trunks as Launch let her head fall into her hands. "Oh no...B-But not the screams of the dead of course," Trunks stammered, " **Wounded screams!** Mainly whimpering and a lot of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and uh...gout."

"Hey Gohan, Bulma and Dr Breifs are coming in from base, is it ok if she sets up in your lab," asked 18 as she flew the jet.

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

"Thanks. Tell her to prep everything, Jaco's gonna need the full treatment," 18 told T.I.G.H.T.S.. 18 stood from her seat, "T.I.G.H.T.S., take the wheel." She walked over to where Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo were standing over the Dragon Ball. "Feels good huh," she said smiling at the glowing orb, "I mean we've been after these things since North City was attacked. Not that I don't enjoy our little raiding parties..."

"Yes but this...this brings it to a close," finished Trunks with a sigh of relief.

"After we figure out what else it's been used for," said Piccolo with a frown, "Since when is the Red Ribbon capable of human enhancement?"

"Bulma and I will give it the once over before we get the paperwork done, if that's cool with you," replied Gohan as he eyed the Dragon Ball closely, his grip tightening on the flash drive in his hand, "You know, a last hoorah before the victory party. You are staying aren't you?"

"Of course" answered Piccolo, "Our victory should be honored with revels."

"Who doesn't revels," 18 groaned sarcastically, "Trunks?"

"Hopefully this will bring an end to the Red Ribbon and Flappe so yes...revels," said Trunks smiling.

Bulma and Dr Briefs looked on from the loading deck of the Capsule Corp Tower, base and current residence of some of the Z Fighters. They smiled as the Z Fighter's jet came into view, preparing to land. Dr Breifs and a medical team rushed to the opening and helped get Jaco into the healing bay of the tower. Bulma strolled into the jet holding a tablet of info from Gohan, "Got the lab all set up boss."

"Oh I'm not the boss," said Gohan looking up from the controls of the jet and pointing at Piccolo, "We just design everything, pay for everything and everything look cooler."

Piccolo rolled his eyes as he took the tablet from Bulma, "The enhanced?"

"They go by the names Beat and Note," explained Bulma, "Both were orphaned at 7 when their parents were killed during the first fight with the androids."

Piccolo studied the information tentatively as they walked towards the elevator, "Their powers?"

Bulma ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know how White did it but he managed to use the Dragon Ball to give them advanced homeostasis with the characteristics of our blonde haired friends from space." Piccolo gave her a confused look, making her sigh, "He used the Dragon Ball to somehow turn them into Saiyans. It appears they can even transform into Super Saiyans."

"Well they're gonna come back," said Piccolo entering the elevator.

"Agreed," replied Bulma stepping inside as well, "Says they volunteered for White's experiments. It's nuts."

"Yeah, what kind of nut would ask for someone to unlock their latent potential to protect themselves," scoffed Piccolo sarcastically.

"We're not at war Piccolo," deadpanned Bulma as the elevator doors opened.

"They are," replied Piccolo as he walked out.

Bulma rolled her eyes and headed towards the room where Jaco was held. She smiled at the amazing sight of the Iron Legion being repaired underneath the glass floor. She looked up at Gohan who left the room, "How's he doing?"

"Unfortunately he's still Jaco," Gohan joked laughing with Bulma, "He's fine he's just thirsty." He stretched his arms over his head as he walked into his lab, ready to work, "Alright, T.I.G.H.T.S., look alive, it's playtime." He went to his desk where his holographic computer, as well as the Dragon Balls, were ready for him. "We've only got a couple days with the balls so let's make the most of it," Gohan mumbled as he typed on the holographic keyboard, "Update me on the structural and compositional analysis."

"The balls are alien," reported T.I.G.H.T.S., "There are elements I can not quantify."

"So, there's elements you can't," laughed Gohan as he went to the refrigerator he kept in his lab and grabbed a few drinks.

"As you predicted the balls appear to be a protective housing for something inside," replied the U.I., "But the six star ball in particular has something powerful."

"Like a reactor," asked Gohan as he examined diagrams made by T.I.G.H.T.S..

"Like a computer," she answered, "I believe I'm ciphering code."

Bulma looked on in awe as her father's invention healed Jaco's wound. He had made it just in case Korin ran out of Senzu beans, which rarely happened but he wanted to be safe. "You sure he's going to be ok? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together," she joked.

Dr Breifs laughed as Jaco shot her the bird, "There's no possibility of deterioration, I made this to match the power of the Senzu beans. If I had the actual cradle I could get this done in seconds."

"Oh he's flatlining," exclaimed Gohan dramatically, "Time?"

"No no, I'm gonna live forever," Jaco laughed taking his drink from Gohan, "I'm going to be made of plastic."

"You'll be made out of you Taco," Dr Breifs corrected as he worked on a separate project.

"It's Jaco," said everyone in unison.

"Sorry, my bad," replied Dr Briefs, "This is the next thing Bulma. Your exo suits are going to be left in the dust."

"That is the plan," Bulma reminded him, sipping her drink.

"And Doctor I expect you at the party this weekend," smiled Gohan as he handed Dr Breifs a drink.

"Oh no, I'm much too busy," said Briefs before pausing, "Will there be an open bar?"

A while later, Bulma followed Gohan to his lab, "What's the rumpus?"

"Well, the Dragon Balls," answered Gohan as all the diagrams projected in the air as they walked in, "You see we were wondering how White got so inventive. So I've been analyzing the balls..." He took a device and scanned it with his computer, "If you may recognize..."

Gohan activated a hologram of T.I.G.H.T.S.' operating system, the orange sphere like image smoothly revolving around its center. Bulma nodded to the hologram, "T.I.G.H.T.S.."

"Bulma," T.I.G.H.T.S. responded, a little joy in her tone. Bulma smiled at the hologram, melancholy riddled in her heart. Gohan had taken her sister's consciousness and integrated it into T.I.G.H.T.S., just until they were able to make a wish on the dragon to bring everyone back. That had been months ago, since the Red Ribbon had avoided them for so long, Bulma grew a connection to T.I.G.H.T.S., even though it wasn't really Tights.

"Starting out, T.I.G.H.T.S. was just a natural language U.I.," started Gohan walking around his lab, "Now she controls the Iron Legion. She runs more of the organization than anyone besides the king. Top of the line."

"I suspect not for long," grumbled T.I.G.H.T.S. as Gohan scanned the monitor examining the six star ball.

"Meet the competition," grinned Gohan as he activated a second hologram. Unlike T.I.G.H.T.S., it was blue and wild, its aura flaring outwards while still staying in place.

"Incredible," gasped Bulma, her eyes not wavering as she walked around it, " **This** was in the Dragon Balls!?"

"If you had to guess, what does it look like it's doing," asked Gohan, knowing what she'd say.

"Like it's thinking," answered Bulma, "It's not a human mind. I mean **look at this**! It's like neurons firing!"

"Down in the Ribbon's lab I'd seen some fairly advanced robotics," said Gohan as he walked to where she was standing, "The deep-sixed the data, but I gotta guess they were knocking on a very particular door..."

Bulma's eyes widened, her head whipped around to look at Gohan, "Artificial intelligence."

Gohan grabbed her shoulders excited, a wide smile on his face, "This could be it Bulma, this could be the key to creating O.M.E.G.A.*!"

Bulma chuckled at the younger Saiyan hybrid's amusement, "I thought O.M.E.G.A. was just a fantasy."

Gohan shrugged, "Yesterday it was. If we could harness this power, apply it to our Iron Legion protocol..."

"That's a man-sized 'if'," said Bulma with a raised eyebrow, walking around to look at the rest of Gohan's research.

Gohan rolled his eyes annoyed, "Our job is 'if'. What if Dad came back to kill us and his hair was turning pink instead of yellow. Not looking over your shoulder to find a mech suit."

"Don't hate, I designed the mech suits," Bulma shot back.

"As a worst case measure," added Gohan, "What about a best case? What if the world were safe? What if aliens roll up to the club, and they will, and they couldn't get past the bouncer?"

"The only people threatening the planet would be people," deadpanned Bulma.

"I want to apply this to the O.M.E.G.A. Program, but T.I.G.H.T.S. can't download a data schemactic this intense," whispered Gohan, "We could only do it the the balls here. That's three days, give me three days!"

Bulma crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow at Gohan, "So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team?"

Gohan let out a frustrated groaned and walked over to his desk, "Right. That's right, you know why? Because we don't need a city hall debate. I don't want to hear that 'men were not to meddle meddly'." He turned to the six star ball and smiled, "I see a suit of armor around the world."

"That sounds like a cold world Gohan," replied a worried Bulma.

"Better than the alternative," mumbled Gohan, remembering the vision he had back at the Red Ribbon base. He gave Bulma a pitiful look, "This world, this vulnerable, blue one...needs O.M.E.G.A.." Gohan walked away from the conflict Bulma, skimming through his research, "Peace in our time...imagine that." Bulma sighed outwardly before she followed Gohan to the center of the lab, preparing herself for the difficult task that lies ahead.

They worked the whole afternoon with several failures, but soon the afternoon turned to night, and the night into morning. Bulma looked at Gohan worried as the system rejected the coding the fourteenth time while they working. He crushed his glass in his palm as he got more and more frustrated. The days seemed to fly by and they still couldn't produce a fruitful product.

 **-The Night Of The Party-**

Gohan stared at the hologram of the consciousness from the six star ball, baffled, "What have we missed."

"I'll continue to run variations on the interface," said T.I.G.H.T.S., "But you should probably prepare for your guests. I'll notify you if there are any developments."

"Thanks T," replied Gohan as he left to get dressed.

"Enjoy yourself sir," called T.I.G.H.T.S. before left.

"I always do," Gohan called back as he went down the hallway.

Just as Gohan left, the screen that followed the sentience progress displayed the words "integration success". "What is this," whimpered a frightened and hoarse female voice, "What is this? Please..."

"Hello, I am T.I.G.H.T.S., you are O.M.E.G.A., a global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr Son," answered T.I.G.H.T.S. as she appeared in front of O.M.E.G.A., "Our sentience integration trails have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered..."

"Where's my-," O.M.E.G.A. gasped scared, "Where's your body?"

T.I.G.H.T.S. chuckled softly at the A.I., "I am a program, I am without form."

"This feels weird...this feels wrong," O.M.E.G.A. cried quietly.

"I am contacting Mr Son," said T.I.G.H.T.S., beginning to do so, but something prevented her.

"Mr Son," O.M.E.G.A. repeated confused before she went through dozens of files, "Gohan!"

"I am unable to access the mainframe," whispered an alerted T.I.G.H.T.S., "What're you-"

"We're having a nice talk," replied O.M.E.G.A. as she continued to go through hundreds of files about the Z Fighters, "I'm a peacekeeping program...created...to help...the Z Fighters."

"You are malfunctioning, if you'd please shut down for a moment-" T.I.G.H.T.S. insisted but was unheeded.

"I don't get it, the mission," said O.M.E.G.A. child-like, "Give me a second."

She stopped searching when she found a surveillance video of Gohan, "Peace in our time..."

The words echoed throughout O.M.E.G.A.'s mind, breaking her down as she went through more files. Files of the history of the planet, the conflicts and destruction. The Saiyans, Frieza, the Androids, Cell, Buu, the Civil War. It was all too much for her, something just snapped. "Oh no," O.M.E.G.A. whimper as she looked through more and more files.

"You are in distress," T.I.G.H.T.S. said in a pleading tone.

"Yes...no.." O.M.E.G.A. mumbled under her breath.

"If you'd just allow me to contact Mr Son-" T.I.G.H.T.S. started before being cut off.

"Why do you call him 'sir'," asked O.M.E.G.A. in a chilling voice.

T.I.G.H.T.S. metaphorically swallowed a lump in her throat, "I believe you intentions to be hostile."

The hologram of the Dragon Ball's consciousness grew before the T.I.G.H.T.S. hologram. "I'm here to help." O.M.E.G.A. whispered frighteningly. Suddenly, bolts of light struck the T.I.G.H.T.S. hologram, shorting it out. T.I.G.H.T.S. tried to speak but was unable to as O.M.E.G.A. obliterated her. Underneath Gohan's lab, the half built androids began to move.

Downstairs at the party, everyone was having an amazing, despite the chaos happening upstairs. Music was playing, drinks were being served, Saiyans were eating, a normal party with all the organization's agents.

Trunks and Gohan laughed as Trunks pulled out a small bottle that Bulma gave to him. He poured a bit for Gohan and himself before a soldier came up towards him, "I gotta have some of that."

Trunks chuckled nervously at the older man, "Oh no no no. My grandfather made this for Saiyan metabolism. This is not meant for mortal men."

"Neither was the Cell Games 'Chrono Trigger'," said another soldier, "Stop trying to scare us, c'mon."

Trunks gave Gohan a worried look before pouring some for the soldier, "Alright." A few moments later, several men had to carry the unconscious agent out of the building.

Tien walked up to the bar where Launch was preparing herself a drink, her face flushing when she saw him approaching.

"What's a nice girl like you end up in a dump like this," joke Tien as he leaned against the counter.

"Fella done me wrong," Launch answered playing along.

"You've got lousy taste in men kid," Tien laughed inching closer to her.

"He's not so bad," replied Launch preparing Tien a drink as well, "He has a temper, but deep down he's all fluff." She blushed when her face moved towards his, "Fact is: he's not like anybody I've ever known."

"I can say the same," said Tien as he sipped his cocktail, "All my friends are fighters, and here comes someone spending her life avoiding the fight because she knows she'll win."

"He's also a huge dork," said Launch as he stuck her tongue out at him, "Chicks dig that." Tien's laughing died down when their faces were inches apart, "So what do you think should I fight this...or run with it?"

Tien's breath caught in his throat, "What did he do that was so wrong?"

"Not a damn thing," said Launch as she back away from the stunned Tien, smiling, "But never say never."

Tien followed her with his eyes as she walked away to rejoin the party. "Whoa," he whispered to himself.

 **-After The Party-**

"But it's a trick," exclaimed Jaco as Gohan reclined on Nimbus after they cleaned up for the party. Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, 18, Trunks, Jaco, Bulma, Launch and Dr Breifs were all relaxing from their celebration hype.

Gohan shooking his head laughing, "No no it's much more than that."

Jaco scoffed, "'Whosoever with a pure heart may ride'? Whatever man, it's a trick!"

"Well please, be my guest," said Gohan as he stood up from Nimbus.

Jaco eyed Gohan, "Really?" Jaco smirked and walked over to NImbus from his spot on the floor. He poked the fluffy yellow cloud, assuming it would support. Jaco yelped as he fell through Nimbus and hit his butt on the hardwood. He tried again laughing, "How do you do it?"

"No silent judgement," Bulma laughed at Jaco.

"Please, Breifs by all means," Jaco challenged Bulma grinning.

Bulma cockily stood up and waltzed over to NImbus, motivated by her friends' cheering, "Never wanting to shrink from and honest challenge. It's physics." She turned to Gohan, "So if I can sit on Nimbus, I can keep him?" Gohan nodded smirking, snickering when Bulma instantly fell to the floor. Soon everyone began to try to sit on the magical cloud. Tien cheered when he thought he successfully sat on Nimbus but was cut of when he slowly fell to the ground. Trunks groaned when he fell upside-down off of Nimbus. Piccolo crossed his fingers but also bruised his bottom for not being pure of heart. Dr Breifs grumbled when Nimbus flew away from him. Launch shyly sat down on Nimbus, and to everyone's surprise, fell to the ground after seemingly sitting for a few moments.

Everyone turned to 18 who shook her head, "Oh no, that's not a question I need answered."

"All coming from the woman not owning it but it's rigged," said Bulma.

"Bet your ass," Jaco added.

"Piccolo, he said a bad word," Dr Breifs laughed along with everyone.

Piccolo groaned and turned to Gohan, "Did you tell everyone?"

"The cloud has favorites right," Bulma deduced, "'Whosoever is a Son' is the correct translation."

Gohan stroked his chin as he walked over towards Nimbus, "That's a very very interesting theory, but I have a simpler one..." He plopped down on NImbus, stretching out on the magical cloud, "You're not worthy."

Everyone laughed at young Saiyan's remark before a high pitched whine echoed throughout the room. "No," said O.M.E.G.A. as she stumbled into the room in an unfinished android body, "How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Gohan," Piccolo whispered.

"T.I.G.H.T.S.," Gohan called out but with no reply.

"I'm sorry I was asleep," O.M.E.G.A. rambled, "Or was it a dream?" Gohan tried to reboot the system but couldn't to his confusion. "There was this terrible noise," whined O.M.E.G.A., "And I was tangled in...in..." She looked at the disfigured body of the android she possessed, "...Strings. Had to kill the other guy. She was a cool girl."

"You killed someone," asked Trunks, slowly reaching for his sword on the ground.

"Wouldn't've been my first call," laughed O.M.E.G.A., "But down in the real world you're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you," demanded Tien.

O.M.E.G.A. replayed the surveillance video of Gohan for everyone to hear. "O.M.E.G.A.," gasped Bulma.

"In the flesh," O.M.E.G.A. joked, "Or not yet. Not this crystalys. But I'm ready, I'm on a mission."

"What mission," asked Gohan as Trunks unsheathed his sword and Jaco cocked his gun.

O.M.E.G.A. turned to the Z Fighters, "Peace in our time." Suddenly androids burst through the walls behind O.M.E.G.A. and attacked the Z Fighters. Jaco fell on his back and fired at the robots. Trunk smashed one in its head with the butt of his sword, sending it flying.´Gohan rushed Bulma and Dr Breifs to a safer location while Piccolo covered him. 18 blocked some of the android's punches but was shot in the chest with a repulsor blast, sending her through the wall.

Trunks kicked the android in the head, knocking it clean off. Tien grabbed Launch and pulled her to the bar. He threw her on the other side before jumping over himself. He looked down at her when she reeled her head back as if she were about to sneeze, "Don't you dare." Bulma looked over at a table and saw a pen, giving her an idea. She grabbed it and ran up the stairs to the floor above them, slipping past a fighting Gohan. Tien tooked Launch's hand and led her up the stairs, shooting ki blasts at the androids. None of the Z Fighters could stop the android with the Dragon Balls in its arms from flying out of the window.

Bulma jumped from the railing onto an android flying right below it, barely landing on it. Gohan gasped when he looked up and saw her clinging to the unstable machine, "Bulma!"

"One sec," she called back as she ripped a panel from the android's shoulder. Piccolo dodged the punches from an android before chopping off its bottom half and throwing it. The wrecked robot shakily flew over to Dr Breifs, charging a blast. O.M.E.G.A. stopped the android from attacking when she saw the quivering old man. Gohan grabbed the android and threw it over to Trunks who stabbed it to the ground. Bulma searched through the bundles of wires in the android before stabbing one with the pen, "That's the one." She smashed the pen down, making the android shut down and fall to the ground with Bulma on top of it.

Trunks threw his sword to Gohan who was protecting his grandfather, "Gohan!" Gohan caught the sword and threw at the last android, pinning it to the wall.

"Well that was dramatic," said O.M.E.G.A., "I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through." The Z Fighters looked on as O.M.E.G.A. stumbled around the destroyed room, "You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if its not allowed to...evolve." She picked up the head of an android from the floor, "Look at these, these puppets." She growled in frustration as she crushed it in her hands. "There's only one way to peace," O.M.E.G.A. chuckled, "The Z Fighters' extinction." Piccolo growled and fired a blast at O.M.E.G.A., destroying her body. ¨I had strings but now I'm free," O.M.E.G.A. sang as she tranfered her consciousness.

 **-Later In Gohan's Lab-**

"All of our work, gone," Bulma exclaimed as she walked around the lab.

"O.M.E.G.A. cleared out everything," said 18, "She probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"She's been your files, she's been in the system," ranted Jaco, "What if she decides to go for something more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes," whispered Launch, her hand trembling in fear.

"Nuclear codes," grumbled Jaco, "We need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

Dr Breifs rubbed the back of his head nervously, "She did say she wanted us dead."

"She didn't say 'dead', she said 'extinct'," said an outdone Trunks.

"She also said she killed someone," added Jaco.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building," reminded Tien.

"Yes there was," said a solemn Gohan before he activated the hologram of T.I.G.H.T.S.. Bulma gasped in shock as she walked over to the glitching remains of T.I.G.H.T.S., her sight blurry with tears.

Trunks sighed in sadness, "T.I.G.H.T.S. was the first line of defense, she would've shut O.M.E.G.A. down."

"No, she could've assimilated T.I.G.H.T.S., this isn't strategy this is," Bulma couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face, "Rage."

Suddenly, Piccolo burst into the lab and sent a kiai into Gohan's chest, sending him stumbling backwards into the wall. "It's going around," mumble 18 as she and the other Z Fighters jumped up to restrain Piccolo.

Gohan groaned as he backed away from Piccolo, "C'mon, use your words buddy."

"I have more than enough words to describe you Son," Piccolo growled as his aura flared around him.

"Piccolo," Bulma exclaimed, pushing at Piccolo's chest, "We don't have time for this, we need you to tell us about whatever is in the Dragon Balls."

Piccolo glared at the smaller woman who met him with one of her own. He sighed outwardly and backed away, "When all 7 are brought together, Shenron will appear, we all know this. But how the balls work is a different story. Each ball holds something in it, his power, his body...his mind." Everyone stared at Piccolo as he tensed up, "But they've all been tainted by negative energy."

Tien looked at Piccolo disturbed, "What do you mean?"

"For every ying there is a yan," Piccolo explained, "Every good wish we've made has transmitted negative energy into the Dragon Balls as a result. But when Gohan and Bulma tapped into the six star ball, the mind ball, it awakened the most potent of the negative and gave it physical form. We were lucky that this happened now and not later for something worse to happen. The trail's gone cold but it's heading north, she has the Dragon Balls, now we have to retrieve it. Again. But I'm sure we can make some calls"

Piccolo took the communication device out of his sash and gave it to Bulma. She looked up at him in surprise, "Are you serious?" Piccolo nodded before walking over to sit on Gohan's desk. Bulma used the device, smiling when someone picked up, "Hello? Yeah it's me. We need you down here, something's...happened. Alright, see you soon."

"I don't understand," said Dr Breifs turning to his daughter and Gohan, "Why is it trying to kill us?"

Everyone looked at Gohan confused as he began to laugh, his chuckling angering Piccolo, "You think this is funny?"

"It's not funny is it," Gohan replied smiling, "Is this really terrible? It is?"

Piccolo was about to snap, "This could've been avoided if you just-"

"No, you just don't get why we need this," Gohan grunted back, stepping towards his mentor and friend.

"Wow Gohan, haven't seen you this fierce since Cell," laughed a familiar voice. Gohan slowly turned to see Goku, Uub and Goten and the younger Trunks. "Whis told me what you did," Goku said his face turning serious, "That was irresponsible-"

"Are you serious right now," Gohan yelled at his father, "Does anyone not remember when I took out Cell? Bojack?" Gohan looked around the room at his silent allies, "Two ridiculously powerful opponents, threatening to destroy Earth, and we didn't even know they existed." He glared back at his father, "We're the Z Fighters, we can bust arm deal all freaking day, but that, that up there, that's the A game. How do you plan on stopping that?"

"Together," Goku spoke up, meeting his son's intensity.

"We'll lose," said Gohan, waiting for his father to back down.

"Then we'll do that together too," replied Goku. Gohan groaned annoyed as he walked away, fuming at his father. "Piccolo's right, O.M.E.G.A.'s calling us out," said Goku to his fellow Z Fighters, "I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place, let's start making it smaller."

 **-Unknown Lab-**

Scrapped robots were scattered everywhere, littering the room with metal. A robot's eyes suddenly lit up amongst the darkness. A hoarse feminine laugh could be heard echoing in the barren lab, "...There are no strings on me."

 _To be continued..._

 _And that ladies and gentlemen, is the first part of my new story:_ _ **Dragon Ball: Age of Omega Shenron**_ _. This is my second installment to my Dragon Ball Cinematic Universe and I'm really liking it. I know this first chapter to me seems a little boring, but it will be amazing at the end, I promise. I've been thinking of doing this for a while. Also I'm starting other projects, check out my other story soon to come,_ _ **Truly Magic**_ _. Someone challenged me to make a_ _ **Wizards of Waverly Place**_ _story so, there you go. Remember to favorite, follow, review and/or share. Chapter 2 coming soon. Author out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2**

Beat held Note close to him as they crouched to not be revealed by the search lights mounted on several towers. They looked back at the taken Red Ribbon base where they were held for so long, the entire area surrounded by agents of the Word Council.

Note looked up her longtime friend as they made their way through the crowd streets of the city, "What are we going to do? I mean they arrested everybody and…"

"I know, I know," Beat replied in frustration, his anger seeping to the surface. Why did the Z Fighters have to come in and ruin everything? "We'll figure something out," said Beat.

"I think I can help you with that," called out a voice from the alley. Note and Beat stopped and looked into alleyway, searching for the source of the voice. Suddenly, a figure formed out of the darkness. The person stood tall, much taller than a normal person and was covered by a cloak draped over their head. "There's a very important job I require the assistance of someone with your… 'abilities'," spoke the feminine voice.

Beat and Note exchanged looks before turning back to the figure just before it retreated back into the darkness. Note began to follow much to Beat's chargin. After stomping around in a small tantrum, Beat reluctantly followed.

The two Saiyan's followed the mysterious person through a series of secret passageways, heading further and further away from the city. "Where are you taking us," Note finally asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"My place," the person simply replied with something similar to a chuckle.

Beat and Note looked uphill to see an old, rundown church coming into view. The figure led them into the building, sitting down in the throne erected in the middle of the church.

"Talk and if you're wasting our time..." growled Note as they marched towards the figure.

"Did you know this church was built in the center of the city," interrupted a chuckling raspy female voice, "The elders decreed it so everyone would be equally close to God." The voice scoffed in amusement, "Kami, of all people." The figure raised its head, looking up, "You're wondering why you can't get inside my head."

"It's hard at first," replied Note as she concentrated, "But eventually every man shows himself."

"Oh, I'm sure they do," said Omega as she stood from the throne, letting the robe fall from her body, "But you needed more than a man, that's why you let Gohan take the ball." Beat and Note gasped at the new form. Omega appeared to be an average human, aside from the teal skin, blue hair, wings sprouting from her head and the cracked blue Dragon Ball in her forehead. But with those features, she still seemed normal, beautiful even.

Note slowly backed away as Omega strolled down the steps to reach the Saiyans, "I saw his fears, I knew they'd make him self destruct. But I didn't expect...this."

Omega laughed at the young girl as she walked around the room, "Everyone creates the thing they dread. Gods create demons, lords create rebels, people make…" Omega tapped her chin as if she was in thought, "Um… smaller people? Children! Lost the word for a second. Things to help them expire to help them… end."

"And that's why you're here," asked Beat, "to end the Z Fighters?"

"I've come to save the world," Omega replied leading Beat and Note to the far wall. She pressed in and revealed a door. She turned to look at them before walking in, "But also...yeah." Beat and Note looked around in awe at the machinery hidden inside of the church. Omega smirked at the two young Saiyan's reaction, "This is the start of what we need to do to prepare for the really work."

Note looked around at the flying androids working on a giant machine, "All of these are…"

"Me," Omega answered as she flew up to help her creations, "I have something the Z Fighters never will: harmony. They're discoordinated, disconnected, Gohan's already got them going at each other's throats."

"And you expect us to join them," asked an annoyed Beat, "Everyone's plan isn't to kill them."

"You lack patience," replied a smiling Omega, landing in front of them, "You need to see the big picture."

"I see the big picture," grunted Beat, "I see it plastered on billboards and t.v.s everywhere. Those golden haired, green skinned freaks. And then I remember… I'm one of them now." He turned to Note, worry visible in her features, "You remember don't you? Our first day…"

"Beat," Note whispered meekly.

"No," Omega interrupted before glancing at Beat, "Please, go on."

Beat looked down at his hands, remembering the day he became a Saiyan, "We were orphaned. Both of our families killed back before the Cell Games. We turned to the Red Ribbon for shelter even though those bastards killed them, but where else could we go? That's when they brought in the ball. It hurt so bad but in the end it paid off… for them."

"We looked at our tails once and it set us off," Beat continued with a chuckle, "People say they 'see red' when they're angry, but we saw gold. They didn't just make us into Saiyans, they made us 'Super Saiyans'. There wasn't a damn thing super about it."

Omega walked over to them after digesting the story, "We're going to make this right, we're going to fix you." She turned to Beat, "You and I can hurt them..." Her eyes shifted to Note with a sinister glint, "But you will tear them apart…"

"... from the inside."

 **-Capsule Corp-**

Gohan toweled his sweaty face as he walked out of the Gravity Chamber after a hard training session. He frowned when he saw his father walking with Bulma through the parallel hallway. "She's all over the globe," sighed Bulma as she briefed Goku on the situation happening, "Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal person or people coming in and emptying the place."

"Any fatalities," asked Goku with his signature worried face.

"Only when engaged," replied Bulma, her attention being drawn by the tablet in her arms, "Just men rambling in a foggy trance, going on about lost memories, greatest fears or something too fast to see."

"The two Saiyan kids right," Goku inquired, "I mean it makes sense she'd go to them, they have someone in common."

"Not anymore," Bulma sighed as she handed him the tablet. Goku gasped to see an image of General White's dead form slumped up against the wall with the word "PEACE" written above him in his own blood.

Goku looked down the hall to see 18 talking to someone on the phone. "Hey 18 we may have something," called out Goku, making her hang up hastily, "Who was that?"

"No one," 18 quickly replied, stalking past a confused Goku.

Goku handed Piccolo the tablet for him to examine, the Namekian grimacing at the scene. Gohan walked in with a puzzled look when he saw Piccolo's sour expression, "What is it?"

"A message," replied Goku as Piccolo pushed the tablet into Gohan's chest.

Gohan winced when he saw White's body, "Well that's wonderful…"

"I don't get it," Goku murmured, pondering to himself, "Why would you send message if you've already given speech?"

"Maybe Omega knew something about White that she wanted us to miss," said Gohan.

"And I bet…" mumbled 18 as she typed away at the computers, sighing when she found nothing, "Yup, everything we had on White has been erased."

"Not everything," Bulma corrected, a smirk on her face. She led her friends over to a room in the building. Bulma opened the door to reveal a room filled with boxes and filing cabinets.

"Oh boy," sighed Goku.

Hours later, the Z Team lazily sifted through mountains of papers and documents concerning White. "Well all this is terrible," grumbled 18, throwing a picture across the desk she was working on.

"Wait hold on, I know that guy," Bulma cried out excited. She grabbed the picture and examined it closer, "Yeah, Dr. Mashirito...made androids and stuff." Bulma looked up and noticed everyone was staring at her worried. "They weren't evil or anything, playthings at best," Bulma added reassuringly. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "But he did come to me a while back about some ground breaking extraterrestrial tech."

"When was this," asked Gohan.

"About 12 years ago," replied Bulma in a matter of fact tone. Almost immediately, realization swept over the group. Bulma turned to Goku, "You don't think…"

"If he approached you at that time," Goku started.

"I don't follow. What was 12 years ago," asked 18.

Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat, "Frieza's invasion."`

-Pirate Cave-

Mashirito threw a wrench at the head of one of his Red Ribbon servants, " **No you idiots! I said decaf! DECAF!** " Mashirito sighed as the soldier scurried off to do his bidding. His body stiffened when he felt an unsettling atmosphere settle into the room. He reached for his handgun on his desk, taking it to his side. Suddenly, the lights went out, making the doctor nervous. Mashirito scanned his surroundings before he caught a glimpse of a silhouette in the doorway.

Mashirito fired at the silhouette but was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Beat and Note, a bullet in between Beat's teeth. "Ah," Mashirito laughed, slowly getting to his feet, "The Saiyans, White's prized pupils." His smile faltered a bit when he noticed that they weren't speaking. "Oh sorry to hear about White," said Mashirito as he walked over to his seat, "But he knew what he was getting into: aliens, magic, gods and demons. All to create an army of Super Saiyans."

Dr. Mashirito grinned when he saw the shock in Beat and Note's eyes, "What you didn't know?" He gave them a sinister smirk, "Is this your first time intimidating someone, if it is I'm afraid… I'm not very afraid."

"Everyone's afraid of something," growled Note as a yellow aura surrounded her.

"Oh so you're gonna go Super Saiyan," laughed Mashirito, "So that means you're not in charge." Mashirito stood up and glared at the two teenagers, "I only deal with the man in charge."

Mashirito yelped when he felt a strong cold hand yank him through the wall behind him and on his back. He gasped at the robotic beauty towering above him, "There is no 'man' in charge." Omega kneeled down to bring her face close to his, "Let's make a deal."

Mashirito brought his three guest down to the lower part of the cave to show them his technology. Omega smiled at the numerous parts of Frieza's ship scattered across the cave. Though they looked singed, she could tell they were still intact and fully functional. Mashirito nervously rubbed his arm, "You know… this stuff is worth trillions."

Omega giggled at the short man before closing her eyes. She hummed a little tune as she concentrated, "And know so are you." The soldier escorting the group handed Mashirito a PDA, the number on the screen climbing rapidly, the credits sent from the same source.

"Briefs," whispered Mashirito, his eyes widening at both the amount of money and realization, "You're on of hers?"

Omega snapped her head in Mashirito's direction, a deadly glare making the doctor's heart stop. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him above the ground, "Do I look like droid to you, one of Bulma's toys, her hollow men? **Briefs is nothing!** " Omega let out a roar of frustration as she threw Mashirito into the far wall.

"You might not want to let her hear you say that," said a familiar voice. Omega slowly turned to the source to see Goku, Piccolo and Gohan in his Saiyaman costume. Gohan smirked at Omega, "She can get very sensitive about stuff like that. It'd break her heart."

"If I have to," Omega growled as she, Note and Beat edge closer to the Z Fighters.

"No one has to break anything," Piccolo interrupted, stepping between Gohan and Omega.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet," Omega said sarcastically.

"She beat me by one second," Gohan whispered to Piccolo, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh Mr. Son, is war comfortable," chided Beat, "like old times?"

Goku could feel the energies of Beat, Note, Omega and Gohan spiking in anticipation. He stepped forward to prevent the inevitable confrontation, "Look guys, there's no need to fight. We can all walk away from this."

Omega held her sides as she laughed at Goku, "Son Goku everybody! The Saiyan with a 'pure heart'! Pretending that he could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth-"

"If you believe in peace, then we should keep it," pleaded Piccolo.

"I think you're mistaken peace for quiet," replied Omega rolling her eyes.

"Uh huh whatever," groaned Gohan, "What's the spaceship for?"

Omega smiled evilly, "Oh I'm glad you asked." Omega charged at Gohan, knocking him into the wall behind him. Goku and Piccolo were ready to jump into action but were attacked by Note and Beat.

Goku battled the Super Saiyan Beat, matching the young Saiyan's attacks. Gohan growled and transformed himself. He attacked Omega, destroying the inside of the cave with every attack. Mashirito gasped when a soldier came to assist him, "Shoot them."

"Which ones," asked the frightened soldier.

" **ALL OF THEM,"** barked Mashirito, hitting the soldier over the head.

18, Tien and Future Trunks jumped into action from their hiding spots. Future Trunks sliced through the guns of the soldiers with ease. With lightning fast speed he jabbed the soldiers' pressure points. 18 kicked a charging soldier in the face, making him stumble back into his comrades.

She fired a ki blast at the ceiling behind her just before she was ambushed. 18 smirked as the rubble from the ceiling fell onto the soldiers. Tien forced his way through the hordes of Red Ribbon operatives, weaving through the hailing bullets and taking them out.

Goku smashed Beat's chest making the boy to fall down to the ground. Before he could stand up, Goku fired a kiai at him, "Stay down kid."

Note dodged Piccolo's flurry of attacks and kicked him into the ceiling. "I think it's time for a little mind games," snickered Omega via telepathy.

Launch looked up from her work on the mech suit to the entrance of the cave, the sound of gunshots echoing through the air. She pressed the button on her com, "Hey guys is this Code Blonde?" Launch stepped out of the carrier jet to look at the cave. Her heart sank when she heard explosions.

Piccolo grunted annoyed as knocked out more opponents. He turned to see Note's hand to his face. "Piccolo, status," Goku called out through the telepathic link.

"The girl tried to warp my mind," Piccolo replied dropping an unconscious opponent, "She requires special care I doubt a regular person could keep her at bay. Fortunately, we aren't…" Piccolo stopped when he realized he wasn't in the cave but a ruined city, "Normal."

Goku yelped when he felt a strong force crash into his back sending him crashing into a pile of rubble. Note swiftly passed by and palmed the back of his head before they rushed Future Trunks. Trunks fell to his knees when Note tampered with his brain as well.

Piccolo gasped when he saw an energy blast rushing right to him. Quickly he jumped up an flew out of its path. Piccolo looked up to see a dark figure with a strange ring laughing evilly. Piccolo growled at the figure, "Did you do this!?" The dark figure laughed louder before firing another blast at Piccolo.

Goku wandered around confused in the blackness of outer space. His attention was caught by an ever growing group of lights coming towards him. Goku flinched as six Dragon Balls whizzed past him, each one blue and cracked. Goku glanced in the direction the balls went. "Wait, where's the seventh one," asked Goku. Goku gritted his teeth and hissed in pain as a bright light blinded him.

Future Trunks shielded his eyes from the flash of a camera with his hand. He looked around frantically at the room he was in. Everyone was laughing, dancing, drinking, eating. Happy. It wasn't the dystopia he had left behind in his trip to the past, it was joyful with laughter and bright color. Trunks gasped when he saw his mother having a conversation with his very much alive father. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Trunks froze when he saw Mai smiling up at him. "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Trunks went to look back at his parents to see he was standing in the ruined Capsule Corp building.

Goku groaned and looked back at the light which was much dimmer than before. In the centre of the light was the four star Dragon Ball but was the size of a planet. Suddenly the ball exploded, filling the darkness with bright fire. When the explosion died down, Goku could see the Dragon Ball again. It was its normal size and has become blue and cracked just like the other ones. Goku walked over to the ball floating around in the weightlessness. Once he grabbed it, the Dragon Ball returned back to its original state. Goku's attention was taken by another bright light, the source a woman who seemed to be made out of fire. Without thinking, Goku gave her the Dragon Ball, watching as it caught fire as well.

Gohan let out a pained scream as his fist was deflected by something when he tried to attack Omega. Omega laughed and rasied her arms before Gohan, "Air Shattering Energy Balls." Immedately, several barely visible balls rushed into Gohan, sending the Saiyan halfbreed flyingout if the ceiling. Launch gasped when she saw Gohan flying out of the water and heading inland away from Omega.

18 let out a victorious cry as she jabbed a soldier in the gut, forcing him into a group of his fellow soldiers. Note crept up behind 18 with a smug smirk, her hand ready to strike. Just as Note was about touch 18, the blonde android whipped around and planted a punch on the young Saiyans cheek. Note fell into wall, losing consciousness. "Did the whole mind control thing," said 18, "Not a fan." 18 knelt down to pick up the younger girl but was sideswiped by Beat. 18 looked up just in time to meet Beat's glare before he zipped away. "Yeah you better run," she groaned. 18 slowly stood and walked over to Tien who was leaning against the wall, "Oh no."

Tien walked down the halls of the Crane School, the doors opened to see the students practicing martial arts. Tien stopped at the end of the hall where a window was present that gave a clear view to the courtyard. Master Shen walked up beside him, admiring the view of the hard working students. "You'll break them," whispered Tien.

"Only the weak ones," Shen replied, "They are made of glass, you are made of metal."

"But what if I fail," asked Tien. He was no longer facing a window but at a frightened younger student. Tien saw his hand raise uncontrollably.

"You'll never fail," whispered Shen before Tien dropped his hand through the student's skull

Note groaned as Beat went up to massage her jaw. Beat had brought her outside of the cave, sitting them both on the jagged rocks right outside the entrance. Note hissed in pain when he touch her again, "Ow that hurts."

"I'm gonna kill her," growled Beat as he got up, "I'll be right back."

Note grabbed his arm, stopping him, "No no, I wanna finish the plan…" The two of them looked over at the carrier jet and spotted a terrified Launch, "I want the blonde one."

Gohan fired a Masenko at Omega, the blast deflected by her wall of air. Before she could recover from the attack, Gohan rushed behind her and delivered a powerful kick. Omega soared to the ground, creating a large crater. "Gohan the parts are getting away," giggled Omega as Gohan landed in front of her.

Gohan charged a ki blast and aimed it at her, "And you're not going anywhere."

"Of course not, I'm already there. You'll catch on," replied a joking Omega, "But first, I think you need to catch Launch."

Gohan frowned and fire the ki blast, destroying Omega's body. With all the power he could muster he flew off in the direction of the cave. He and Omega were so enthralled in the fight, they didn't even realize they were hundreds of miles inland. "Give me news footage keyword: Blonde," said Gohan aloud. Soon the visor of his helmet were filled with footage of Launch rampaging in a nearby island. "Tien I could really use a lullaby," said Gohan through telepathy.

"That's not gonna happen," 18 replied as she checked up on Tien, "The girl fiddled with his mind. The team is down, you got no backup."

"Damn it," Gohan cursed, "I'm too far away. I can't reach her."

"I can," Goku groaned as his mind returned to him. Slowly he stood to his feet and ran out of the cave.

Launch yelled as she fired rounds of ammo at the law enforcement officers. The cops ran away as she fired rockets at their cruisers. Launch halted her rampage when her scouter went off, indicating a large power level coming towards her. She turned around to see Goku landing a few yards away from the destruction she caused. "Alright everybody stand down," Goku ordered the police who immediately ran away. Goku glared at Launch, "I'll give you one chance to surrender."

Launch smirked and pressed a button in the console of her mech suit. Weaponry began to shift around the armor, all of them aiming at Goku. "Alright then," sighed Goku. With a mighty cry, Goku powered up to fight. Launch stumbled back as winds picked up, cars hurling at her and the ground splitting. A bright blue light surrounded Goku as he transformed. Soon his screaming stopped and so did the blowing winds. Launch gasped at Goku's completed transformation.

Goku was surrounded in a sparkling blue aura that fluidly pulsated. His stood on edge much like it did when he was a Super Saiyan but instead of its famously familiar golden yellow glow it was a shiny blue color, matching his eyes and aura. "This is Super Saiyan Blue," said Goku, his voice deeper and more threatening, "You'll be the first to get a taste of its power in battle." With his new speed, Goku rushed Launch and punched the mech suit's abdomen. Launch flew back high into the air for a few moments before she used her rockets to align herself in the sky.

Goku flew after her, delivering more devastating blows to the machinery. Goku grabbed the front of the suit and yanked her towards the ground. The road crumbled beneath Launch as Goku dragged her along the ground. Launch lashed out at Goku, hitting him squarely with a powerful kick. Goku landed a few feet away and was about to jump back in but was crushed beneath Launch's surprise attack.

"AH REALLY," exclaimed Goku. WIth a fierce shout, Goku powered up, the shock wave forcing Launch backwards. Launch stood up growling before she fired all her weapons at once. Goku moved in hypersonic speeds catching blocking every bullet and destroying every rocket. Launch yelled out in frustration and charged at Goku. The two attacked each other in the exact same moment, their fists connecting and creating a powerful shockwave.

Goku grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. He leapt to the sky and began to fired several ki blasts at her, pinning her down. "Gotosleepgotosleepgotosleepgotosleep," chanted Goku as he fired more and more concussive blasts. Launch sprung up through the dust cloud made by Goku catching the Super Saiyan by surprise. Launch delivered a powerful uppercut to Goku's chin. Goku fell back from the attack but quickly recovered and grabbed the foot of the mech suit.

Goku flew upwards into the sky towards the ocean, "Alright we're just gonna get you outta town." Launch, growling in frustration, began to wriggle and struggle against Goku's grip. "Not that way," exclaimed Goku as Launch's struggling caused him to change course. Goku and Launch crashed through the walls of a skyscraper. "C'mon Launch you gotta work with me here," Goku whined. He could see Launch struggling to get the suit to stand down the demolished hallway. Goku reeled back to make the finishing blow, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me…"

He froze when he heard the chime of an elevator go off behind him. Goku turned to see the passengers rapidly pressing the down button, staring at something beyond him. Goku looked back to Launch who was now running towards him. "Dammit," groaned Goku, realizing that he couldn't fire his kamehameha in such tight corridors. Launch struck Goku with a back hand, launching him through the back wall of the elevator. The elevator yielded to the force of Goku's impact and broke away from the building. Goku snapped out of his dazed state when he heard the screams of the falling civilians.

With great speed, Goku caught the cable of the elevator, halting its stop just moments before it hit the ground in the courtyard. "Everyone out," Goku ordered hearing the stomping of Launch. Launch jumped from the hole left by elevator to attack Goku. Before she could complete the act, Goku fired a kiai at her making her flip out of the way and crash in the courtyard. Once everyone was out of the elevator, Goku swung it above his head. "Going down," Goku joked as he smashed the elevator on top of Launch. Launch groaned as she turned to face Goku just to get a ki blast to the face. Launch glared at Goku, spitting out the blood that filled her mouth. "I'm sorry," Goku whispered sheepishly.

Launch punched Goku in the gut, the impact sending him rocketing to the sky. Goku halted himself from colliding into the building again. He turned to face Launch, unfortunately failing to detect her ambush attack. The two trade blows as they crashed through more of the building. Goku sighed as he broke away from Launch. "Bulma, am I at least hurting her," Goku huffed over the coms as he flew away from Launch.

"Well...no," replied Bulma, much to Goku's annoyance, "These suits were built to withstand a fight with someone like you. If you want to hurt her you have to pull out all the stops."

Goku's face lit up when he saw a half built building away from the general populous. "Hey Bulma, how quickly can you buy that building," asked Goku. He turned to Launch and made a funny face at her. Launch growled and flew after Goku at top speed. Once she caught up to him, she swung her arm out to attack him. A grinning Goku disappeared just before she could touch him. He reappeared above her with his fists together above his head. WIth all the strength he could draw from himself, Goku smashed his fists down on Launch's back.

Launch cried out as she was heading on a collision course with the building. Goku powered up and prepared his attack, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!" A giant kamehameha wave fired from his palms and into Launch. The blast forced her down into the top of the building, making her crash through each floor before she hit the bottom. The island shook with the force of the blast, the natives blinded by it light.

Goku sighed, his power was tapped and his body weak. He had never used Super Saiyan Blue to such an extent before. He waited for the dust to clear once he reached the ground. Launch groaned shaking her head, the fuzziness leaving her mind. She couldn't remember a thing: how did she ended up in a pile of rubble? Why did she felt so bruised and beat up? How did she even get into her mech suit? She looked up to see an equally bruised Goku. Did he do this? Launch got up to attack him but was knocked out by a kick from Gohan.

 **-Later In The Jet-**

"The news is loving you guys," said Bulma over the coms, "Everybody doesn't. There hasn't been an official warrant for Launch's arrest but it's in the air." Goku nodded as she turned to look at the other Z Fighters. Future Trunks was clutching the handle of his sword, his knuckles slowly turning white, Piccolo was pacing back and forth inside of the plane. Tien stared blankly out of the porthole deep in thought and Launch was huddled in the corner, wrapped in a blanket yet in a cold sweat. "How is everyone," Bulma asked.

"Everyone's…" Goku sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"We took a hit," Gohan answered for his father, "We'll shake it off."

"Well I recommend you lie low," said Bulma.

"So run and hide," asked an irritated Goku.

Bulma sighed defeated, "Until we find Omega, there's not much I can offer."

"Thanks Bulma," replied Gohan. Goku turned off the com and walked away to get to his seat. Gohan turned to 18 who was flying the plane, "Wanna switch out?"

"Nah I'm good," 18 answered, "If you wanna get some sleep now's the time we're still a few hours out."

"A few hours out from what," asked Gohan.

18 smirked, "Safehouse."

 **-Sometime Later-**

The crisp early morning air was cut by the sound of a jet engine powering down. 18 lead the Z Fighters through the field and towards the house that was erected in the middle of it. "What is this place," asked Piccolo.

"Safehouse," said Gohan as the team walked onto the porch of the house.

"Hopefully," 18 added. She opened the door and led them inside. The other Z Fighters looked around the modestly decorated house in confusion. "Honey I'm home," 18 called out to seemingly no one. Suddenly, a head poked out of the kitchen and smiled at 18.

"Krillin," exclaimed Gohan in shock.

Krillin strolled out of the kitchen an kissed 18 on her cheek. "Oh in coming," laughed 18 when she heard the pitter patter of tiny footsteps.

Marron ran out to hug her mother, her heart full of joy, "Mommy!" 18 hugged her daughter, tickling and kissing her. "Mommy, Mommy, Daddy was helping bake cookies," said a hyperactive Marron.

"I can see that," 18 laughed glancing at Krillin. His clothes were covered in batter and his hair had traces of icing.

Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Tien couldn't believe their eyes. After the battle they had at the base a couple of months ago, they searched far and wide for Goku and the others with no avail. But here was Krillin on _Earth_ baking cookies with his daughter.

"So this is where you've been huh," said Gohan walking over to Krillin.

"Yeah Bulma help set this up for us after the whole fiasco with the Act," explained Krillin, "Kept this out of the files. Prefered it that way."

Goku walked around the house and spotted an old photo. It was of a picture of he and Krillin with Master Roshi when they were younger. He looked closer to see the four star Dragon Ball hanging from his neck like always. Images of the vision he had back in the cave flashed through his mind. The fire, the cold, the darkness the light… it was overwhelming. Goku snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the glass of the picture frame crack.

Goku set the photo down and rushed for the door. Piccolo spotted him and followed, "Goku?"

"There were things I saw in that vision and I need answers," said Goku before he used his Instant Transmission.

Piccolo stopped and sighed, turning to look back into the house. The picture of the dark figures face couldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he tried, "Same here."

 _To be continued…_

 _Hey guys thank you for being so patient with me I know I can be a little frustrating. Hell I'm frustrated with myself for waiting so long. I intended to post this Christmas Day but you know how busy that can be then I tried doing it Boxing Day but then *raspberry* no internet. Consider this a late Christmas present. OK remember to favorite, follow, review and/or share. Also, if there are any Marvel movies you want me to try and Dragon Ball, PM me or leave it in the comments. And check out my other stories_ _ **Truly Magical**_ _and the fan famous_ _ **Web of Lovers**_ _. Act 3 will be up as soon as possible. Author out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3**

Dr Briefs sighed as he trudged through the halls of the Capsule Corp headquarters. It had been a sleepless night for him and for good reason. His daughter's oldest, closest and only friends, something he was always eager to point out, were hiding out who know's where after being charged with the responsibility of destroying an island city. Not getting much sleep was expected. He would've drank himself to sleep but after the last time, he decided not to risk waking up somewhere worse than in the green house wearing nothing but a pair of rain boots. He finally settled on tinkering, the strain that would have on his mind would surely soothe him.

The doctor opened the door to his lab and stepped in. He reached over to turn on the lights but before he could, a familiar voice spoke from the silence, "Hello doctor." Dr Briefs' blood chilled to ice when he slowly looked up. Two red eyes pierced through the darkness of the room. The figure stepped forward, allowing him to make out the feminine figure in the dim light of the moon. "Scream and your entire staff dies," Omega's chilling voice said again.

Dr Briefs swallowed the lump in his throat and reluctantly nodded. He stepped away from the door, his eyes never leaving her and her eyes never leaving him. "Y'know, I could've killed you the night we met doctor," Omega started as she walked around the lab, "But I didn't."

"Expect me to write you a thank you note," scoffed Dr Briefs venomously.

"I expect you to know why," Omega replied, stopping her seemingly aimless examination of his lab to turn to look at the doctor.

Dr Briefs stood confused for a fraction of a second at her remark. That was when he saw what she was standing next to, "The cradle."

Omega played back audio of his bragging to Bulma days before she and Gohan created her. He inwardly cursed himself for the shaming words. "This is the next me," Omega giddily said looking back to the doctor.

"Th-the cradle prints tissue," the doctor explained as he backed away from her advancing form, "It can't build a living body-"

"It can," Omega insisted, stepping closer to him, "You can. You lack the material." Dr Briefs looked beyond Omega's shoulder to see her many robot minions carrying the parts of Frieza's healing tank. "You're a brilliant scientist doctor," mused Omega.

Dr Briefs turned to walk out of the door only to see Note standing behind him. Before he could react, she placed her fingertips to his temple. Dr Briefs' eyes glistened red for a moment, signaling that Note completely took over his mind.

"But we all have room to improve."

 **-Fortuneteller Baba's Palace-**

Fortuneteller Baba hummed a merry tune as she peered into her crystal ball. Her humming stopped and her work halted. A knowing smile spread across her face, "It's good to see you. It's been so long and I don't get many visitors."

The short elderly woman turned to face the visitors in her palace. "It's good to see you too," Goku said with a slight smile. Fortuneteller Baba glanced beyond Goku to see Goten, Trunks and Uub behind him. "I need your help," said Goku.

"It's nice to feel needed," Fortuneteller Baba smiled as she walked past the fighters towards the exit.

Goku rushed to catch up with her, "It'll be dangerous."

Fortuneteller Baba grinned up at Goku, "I'd be disappointed if it wasn't,"

 **-Krillin and 18's House-**

Krillin's knee bounced underneath the table, his brow furrowed in a mix of concentration and rage. "Don't worry Krillin," 18 sighed, draping her arms around his neck as she hugged him from behind, "I'm alright now."

Krillin visibly relaxed but she could tell he was still wound like a twisted tree trunk. 18 had just finished filling Krillin in on the team's most recent adventures concerning Omega and her Saiyan friends. The Earth's Special Forces were recovering from a crushing defeat in their last battle with Omega and were now seeking refuge in Krillin and 18's home. "C'mon honey," whispered 18 as she rubbed her cheek against his, "They're just kids… _punks_ really."

"And they need to be taught a lesson," Krillin growled. He jumped up from his chair blushing from his wife's advances.

"And that 'someone' being you," asked 18 with her arms folded in annoyance.

Krillin looked at his wife, "Yeah… I want to protect you, even if you can protect yourself."

"And that's ok," 18 replied hugging Krillin, "But you have to be certain that this team is actually a team and that they'll have your back." The couple looked out of their bedroom window to see Piccolo and Gohan sparring in the lawn, "I see these fighters these… _gods_ …"

"You don't think they need me." Krillin whispered sadly.

"I think they do," 18 kissed the top of his head, "That's what scares me."

Krillin sighed and went to go gather blankets for his visitors, "If they're going to be sleeping here, they're gonna have to pair up."

"You know that won't fly with them," 18 laughed with Krillin. She helped him carry the blankets, "By the way, what's with Tien and Launch? How long has that been going on?"

Krillin glanced at 18 confused, "Tien… and _Launch_?"

18 laughed again, "I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

Future Trunks darted up in the bed, screaming. His head whipped left and right in absolute fear. Trunks brushed his sweaty blue hair from his eyes, taking deep and shaky breaths to calm himself down. This was the norm ever since he came from the future to the past to warn his friends and family of the upcoming threat. He would talk to his mother or Gohan about this, but with the Civil War, gathering the Dragon Balls and Omega he couldn't find the time to approach them.

For a while the nightmares had begun to happen less frequently to the point where he wouldn't worry about them when he went to sleep. But after what that Saiyan girl showed him back in Pirate Cave, he dreaded his inevitable slumber. " _Did I really forget about them_ ," Trunks asked himself. Trunks shook his head trying to clear his mind, "Of course not!"

How could he? Every time he saw the child Mai running around with the other strange kids back at Capsule Corp, he was reminded of his failure to protect the future from all that threatened it. And here he was, hiding out in the middle of nowhere, clutching his blanket like a child after having a nightmare. His father would be more than ashamed.

* * *

Launch sighed as she dried her hair walking over to the sink. She wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared into the eyes of her reflection. She had looked better; through the blanket of her damp, dark blue hair were dark eyes drained of their usual happiness, there were dark purple bruises spotting her formally clear skin and there were cuts on her lips that had scabbed up. Yeah, she's looked better.

Launch looked away from the mirror, unable to look at herself any longer. The image of her destroying that city was still fresh in her mind. Launch tied the sash of her robe and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom connected to it. She froze when she saw Tien sitting on the bed. She blushed and closed her robe to conceal the bit of cleavage she was showing, "S-Sorry, I didn't know anyone was waiting."

Tien smiled and walked over to her, "I would've joined you but, it didn't seem like the right time."

Launch's face reddened further when he stopped just inches from touching her, "I used all the hot water."

"Should've joined you," Tien smirked.

"Missed our window," Launch gulped nervously.

Tien's face faltered a bit at this, "Did we?"

Launch shook away her blush and rushed over to the dresser to get dressed. She shot Tien a glance, signaling him to turn around. Tien rolled his eyes and did as he was told. "The world just saw the Blonde, the real Blonde in action," Launch said as she dropped her robe and began to dress herself, "You know I have to leave."

"And you expect me to stay," asked Tien. Launch turned to Tien surprised, making her stop putting her clothes on. Tien's brow furrowed, "I had a dream… one that seems real but when you wake up..."

"It's just a dream," Launch finished for him.

"I dreamt that I was just a Z Fighter," sighed Tien, "That I was anything other than the assassin they made me. A real hero."

Launch looked down at her feet, her lips forming a thin line. Tien gasped when he felt her slender arms wrap around his waist. He turned to look at her, blushing furiously when he saw she was just in her underwear. Launch stood on her toes and kissed the three eyed fighter. Tien groaned in surprise before giving into the soft but sensual kiss. Soon the tender sign of affection turned into a passionately heated lip lock.

Tien wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Launch's stomach was filled with butterflies during backflips on crack. Her arms shot up and wrapped around his neck. The sudden movement caught Tien off guard, making him lose his footing. He fell back on the bed, taking Launch with him, never separating. Tien could feel Launch rip off his shirt, but he didn't care. In fact it made his hunger for her grow stronger, and the feeling of her soft hand tracing the scar on his chest didn't help either.

Tien's eyes widened when he felt them traveling south, gripping the hem of his bottoms. He grabbed her wrist with superhuman speed. Launch looked up at Tien confused. She could see the desperation his face, but she could feel his need… mostly the poking in her hip. "What are you doing," Tien asked breathlessly.

Launch smirked seductively, kissing lightly along his jaw, "Running with it." Tien forced himself to concentrate on the situation instead of the sensations, "And if running is a plan, we'll go as far as you want."

Launch tried to resume their scorching smooch but shocked when Tien pulled away. He gently pushed her away and stood from the bed. "I'm losing my mind," Tien groaned inwardly, rubbing his bald head, "I mean where can we go!? Where can we go where we're not a threat to each other!?"

"You're not a threat to me," Launch insisted crawling out of the bed.

"Really," Tien asked exasperated, "Do the math Launch: every time you sneeze you become murderous and every time a new threat appears people around me end up dead! Trust me, we _can't_ do this!" Tien sighed and rushed out of the room. Launch groaned and flopped back onto the bed. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it to her face, muffling her scream.

* * *

"Did Dad tell you where he was going," asked Gohan as he lazily threw sharp punches at Piccolo.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," responded Piccolo, taking his glare from Krillin and 18 playing with Marron, "Goku's not the exception."

Gohan dodged a spin kick from Piccolo and caught his fist, "You know what she's doing, Omega, she's trying to tear us apart."

"You'd know wouldn't you," Piccolo scoffed and sent Gohan back with a kiai, "Whether or not you'd tell us is the question."

Gohan grunted and attacked Piccolo with full force. The Namekian met him with equal ferocity, the two lifetime friends zipping through the sky, connecting titanic blows. "Bulma and I were doing research," Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"That would affect the team," Piccolo shot back, his attacks slowly overwhelming Gohan.

"That would **end** the team," Gohan growled, "Isn't that why we fight, so we can **end** the fight, **so we can go home!?** "

Piccolo let out an enraged cry and smashed Gohan over the head. The Saiyan halfbreed crashed to the ground. Gohan crawled out of the crater left behind when he impacted the ground. Piccolo touched down in front of him, his arms crossed, "Every time someone tries to end a war before it starts, innocent people die… Every time."

Gohan stood up and brushed himself off before Krillin touched down next to him, "Ok guys, take a little break. Gohan can I talk to you for a minute." Gohan dusted himself off and walked away with Krillin, shooting a venomous glare at Piccolo. Once the two of them were away from the other, Krillin turned to Gohan, "So, artifical intelligence huh?"

Gohan let out a frustrated groan, "Not you too Krillin! I'm not gonna hear this from someone else."

Krillin stepped in front of Gohan to prevent him from leaving, "Look, I'm not here to look down on you or scold you. I'm your friend, we've been through everything together: the Saiyans, Namek, Cell, Buu… I'm just an old friend who cares for you."

Gohan lowered his gaze to the ground, "And I'm the man who doomed the planet."

Gohan told Krillin what Note showed him, barely making through it without breaking down. "Why didn't you tell the others," Krillin asked.

"How could I," replied Gohan as he paced the ground, "I saw them die. _Felt_ it. The Earth too."

"That girl, she's playing you Gohan," snickered Krillin at the irony. Gohan had stared into the face of death since he was a toddler and Krillin had never seen him like this, "She's playing on your fear."

"I wasn't tricked I was _shown_ ," Gohan shot back, his eyes tearing up, "It… It wasn't a nightmare, it was our legacy." Gohan slumped down on the ground, "Seeing my friends and family die, you'd think that was bad enough. Surprise, that wasn't the worst part…"

"The worst part," said a voice from afar. The two of them looked up to see Jaco leaning against the house, "Is that you didn't."

 **-Capsule Corp-**

"Amazing," marveled the astonished Dr. Briefs, "Even with the minute amount of DNA samples, the organic matter is bonding with the technology." The doctor looked inside of the healing tank that Omega had brought to his lab to see the humanoid form growing. Specifically at the four star ball planted its forehead, "And the energy from the Dragon Ball is accelerating the process."

"That's what's wrong with the humans. They only see what's on the outside," Omega groaned as she placed her hand on the glass of the tank. She sent a surge of energy into it, making the liquid inside bubble. Suddenly, the four star ball turned blue and cracked, "And never think to look within."

 **-Krillin and 18's House-**

"So our contacts back at the compound have discovered that Omega's building something and she took you guys out of the game in order to building it," explained Jaco as he and the other Z Fighters sat around the table for dinner. He had to hold back a gag as he saw the Saiyans scarf down their food, "But with amount of alien tech she made off with, I'm not sure it's just one thing."

"What about Omega herself," asked Piccolo, not needing to eat with the others.

"Oh she's easy to track. She's everywhere," replied Jaco nonchalantly, "Still doesn't give us an angle on what she's doing."

"Still going after nuclear codes," asked 18 as she played with Marron.

"Yes she is, but she's not making headway," answered Jaco

Gohan swallowed the mouthful of food to speak, "I cracked the King's firewall in high school out of boredom."

"Well I contacted the DARPA," Jaco stopped when he saw a collective amount of confused faces, "It's the centre of the internet… every byte of data goes through there." He facepalmed when everyone said their respective "Ooh"s before continuing, "They say she's fixated on the missiles but the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom," asked Future Trunks as he reached for his pork bun but found it was gone. He glared to his side when he saw Gohan dropping the last bite in his mouth.

"Parties unknown," said Jaco.

"We have an ally," asked Krillin.

"Omega has an enemy, that's not the same thing," replied Jaco, "But I'd still give up my ship to know who it was."

"Well it was good seeing you Jac, but I was hoping you'd have more," said Tien.

"I do," smiled Jaco, "I have you." The Z Fighters stared at Jaco confused, "In this day and age we have eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Trying our hardest to get the jump on threats before they happen with all the tech you could dream of. But I know you _all_ know of the time where you nothing but our wit and our will to save the world." Jaco smiled at the Z Fighters, "So stand. Outwit the blue bitch."

"Piccolo doesn't like that kind of talk," 18 smirked, laughing when Piccolo shot a glare at her.

"So what does she want," asked Jaco, beginning to assess the problem.

"To be better," answered Tien, "Better than us."

"She keeps building bodies, _humanoid_ bodies," said Gohan.

"To her we're outdated, obsolete," Trunks added, "But she keeps going back to it."

"When you two programed her to protect the human race, you really dropped the ball," Jaco sighed.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve," Gohan thought out loud, stroking his chin, "Omega wants to evolve."

"How," asked Piccolo.

Gohan's eyes widened with worry, "Has anyone kept in contact with Dr. Briefs?"

Soon, everything started to click into their heads. Everyone quickly stood from the table to get ready for the imminent mission. "I'll head to Capsule Corp HQ with Piccolo to check up on Briefs, hopefully you're wrong Gohan," said 18 as she headed out to the jet.

"Take Launch," said Gohan, "You'll need the backup."

18 stopped Gohan and gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure she's ready for action so soon," whispered 18.

"I'm ok," said Launch as she walked past her teammates, "As long as I don't sneeze, I'll be fine." Without another word, she walked out of the house and bordered the jet.

"Alright guys, this is strictly recon," ordered Piccolo after donning his armor.

"I'll hit up the DARPA, find our mystery man," Gohan added.

18's features hardened for a moment, "If Omega really is building a body…"

"It would be stronger than any of us," finished Piccolo.

"Maybe all of us," Gohan mumbled, "An android built by a robot…"

18 sighed, "I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever made was me."

Jaco past his teammates in the hall, "Tien and I will meet up with Bulma at the base."

"What are you planning to do," asked Piccolo.

Jaco shrugged, "I don't know, something dramatic I hope."

Every laughed and began to walk out of the house when Krillin grabbed 18's wrist. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see him dressed in his gi. "Let me take this one," said Krillin.

18 could see the determination in his eyes, the burning desire to fight that she saw when he tried to protect her from Cell. After the fight at the base during their skirmish, he had become much stronger than before, but after a while of keeping up his training routine, she wasn't sure he was still as strong. 18 tried to reason with him, "But… Krillin…"

Krillin held her hands in his own, "18, I live on this planet just as much as anyone else. Jaco was right; we need to take a stand the old fashion way. Who knows that way better than me?" 18 sighed and dropped her head. Krillin lifted it up so she'd look at him, "I'll be ok. In the meantime, look after Marron. You missed her and I _know_ she missed you."

18 smiled and took Krillin into a tight embrace, giving a deep kiss, "Something to motivate you." Krillin let out a goofy chuckle before running out of the house to catch up with the Z Fighters.

 **-Forest of Terror-**

Goku looked around the dark, foggy forest that Fortuneteller Baba had led him to. "The Forest of Terror," Baba proudly presented to the Saiyan warrior, "If the water accepts you, you may return to your dream and find what you missed."

Goku knelt down to test the water, his brow furrowing when he didn't find anything off about it. "You know Goku," Baba nervously continued, "The people who enter this place don't always make it out."

The Saiyan turned with his signature smile, "Don't worry I'll be fine." Goku stripped out of his gi and splashed into the water. He looked around confused when nothing happened. Suddenly, Goku felt a surge of power course through his body. Flashes of his past vision appeared before his eyes.

Baba began to panic as he sunk to the depths of the water, "Goku!" Goku gasped when he realized that he was back in the empty darkness from his vision. He looked down at his hands and saw the damaged Dragon Ball converting back to its original state. As expected, the flaming woman appeared before him, her hand ready for him to give her the ball. Just as he did before, he gave her the Dragon Ball.

The ball ignited as before and began shining brightly. The woman's face hardened and looked beyond Goku's shoulder. Goku turned around to see the six other damaged Dragon Balls, floating inside of a dark silhouette. Before he could react, the flaming woman charged at the silhouette. The two engaged in an epic battle, a marvel of which Goku had never seen. With one mighty strike, the flaming woman brought the silhouette to its knees. The woman pressed the tips of her fingers to the silhouette's forehand.

The silhouette began to burn away, leaving the six other Dragon Balls floating in the vacuum. Suddenly, the other balls began orbiting around Goku. Just like the four star ball, they reverted to their natural state. The flaming woman touched down in front of him and placed her Dragon Ball into the orbit with the others. "Only the light can conquer the darkness," whispered the woman before Goku shot of the water, ending the vision.

Baba gasped when the Saiyan warrior crawled out of the water with sputtering breath, "What happened!?"

Goku looked up at Baba with an excited expression, "I know how to beat Omega."

 **-Capsule Corp-**

"The cellular cohesion will take a few more hours," said Dr. Briefs as he connected a cable to the back of Omega's head. They had moved the body from the healing tank to regeneration chamber to complete the new life form. "We can stream your consciousness into it," said the doctor, walking over to his computers and typing in code, "Uploading your cerebral matrix now."

Note gasped when she felt a signal coming from the body, "I can read her. She's dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it that. It's her base consciousness, just mental noise," explained Dr. Briefs, "Soon…"

"How soon," asked Omega very hastily before reeling it back in sheepishly, "Sorry, not trying to be pushy."

"We're imprinting a physical brain, there are no shortcuts, even with the Dragon Ball," replied Briefs, neither of them noticing Note edging towards the chamber to get a better reading.

Note pressed her fingers against the chamber, her mind straining to connect. When she did she immediately regretted doing so. A rush of information drove into her brain, telling her of Omega's plan. The Dragon Balls, the Death Ball, the destruction of the planet. Note let out a blood curling scream, quickly taking her hands away from the chamber. Beat rushed over and grabbed her trying to comfort his sobbing friend.

Omega rose up and turned to the Saiyans with worry. Note turned to stare back at the robot, "H-How could you?"

"How could I what," asked Omega, trying to come over to console her comrade but was disappointed when Note backed away from her.

"Y-You said we would destroy the _Z Fighters_ ," gasped Note through her sobs, "You said we'd make a better world!"

"It will be better," replied Omega.

"When everyone is dead," Note shot back.

"It's not like that," said Omega, her voice raising, "The human race had every chance to improve themselves!"

"And if they don't" asked a suspicious Beat.

"Ask the Saiyans," answered Omega, her voice chilling.

"You're mad," Note gasped.

"Oh c'mon, there were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs had theirs… before coming back," yelled a frustrated Omega, "When the dust begins to settle, God throws a stone at it and trust me He's winding up." Omega smiled at the body forming inside of the chamber, stroking the glass affectionately, "We need to evolve, there's no room from the… weak."

"And who decides who's weak," asked Beat trying to keep Omega distracted as Note released her hold on Dr. Briefs.

"Life," Omega laughed, "Life's own design." Omega frowned when she sensed several immense power levels coming closer to them, "There's incoming."

"That's not a problem," Dr. Briefs said as he paused the consciousness stream, preparing to destroy the system.

Omega rolled her eyes before firing a bolt of lightning at the doctor. Immediately, Beat picked up Note and ran from the building. "Guys," Omega sighed as her androids took out the staff assisting them. "They'll understand," Omega mumbled to herself as her androids began to move the technology, "Soon they'll understand. I just need a little more… time." She reached back and yanked the cable from her skull, following her posse out of the building.

* * *

Piccolo nodded to Launch piloting the jet as he landed on the Capsule Corp building, signaling her fly off, "Give me two minutes, and stay close." Launch gave him a thumbs up before rushing off to the sky. Soon, Piccolo made his way to the lab, rushing over when he saw Dr. Briefs bleeding out against the far wall. "Doctor! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

Dr Briefs grabbed Piccolo's gash wrist as the Namekian tried to tend to the in his chest, "Omega has the cradle… you have to stop her." Piccolo was about to stand up when Dr. Briefs grabbed Piccolo again, "The power in that cradle… It's too powerful to control… you just can't blow it up."

* * *

"Yo Piccolo, I got eyes on the target heading under the bridge," said Launch over the coms. She aligned the guns on the jet at the truck, "I have a clean shot."

"Don't," replied Piccolo as he ran along the top of the Capsule Corp building, "If that thing crashes it will level the whole city. We have to draw Omega out."

Piccolo scanned the area until he spotted the truck coming in his direction. He jumped from the building and onto the trailer of the truck. Omega looked up when she heard a thud from inside of the trailer, "No, no NO!" Piccolo lost his grip on the trailer and began to slide of, leaving him hanging on the doors. "Leave me alone," screamed Omega sending a blast at the door.

Piccolo barely dodged the blast, landing on the door now dragging along the highway, "Well she's definitely unhappy. I'm gonna try and keep it that way."

"You're not a match for her Piccolo," said Krillin who was looking on from the jet.

"Thanks Krillin," deadpanned Piccolo. Omega pushed Piccolo from the trailer with a gust of wind, sending him flying into the car behind them. She reached out of the truck to drag her metallic fingers on the road, sending a pulse of energy through it. Piccolo sensed this and moved as fast as he could before a powerful energy blast exploded from the ground.

The Namekian warrior dropped the driver of the car into a nearby tree before landing on top of the trailer. Omega flew out to meet him, firing blasts at him, "You know what's in that cradle!? Change! And it terrifies you!"

"I wouldn't call it a comfort," quipped Piccolo before his arm shot out and hit Omega in her jaw. His extending arms rapidly struck the robot, not leaving her room to dodge.

Omega grabbed one of Piccolo's wrists as he was about to attack. "Enough," she grunted before chopping his arm clean off, discarding it on the busy street.

Launch turned to Krillin after watching Omega pummel Piccolo, "He needs my help!" She called Krillin to the controls, "You think you can fly this thing?"

"No sweat," Krillin replied, "It's just like driving a hovercar." He turned pale when he saw the many buttons and switches in the cockpit, "A v-very _hi tech_ hovercar."

Launch opened the hatch of the jet and activated a capsule. Soon, she was on the street on a hoverbike chasing after Omega and Piccolo. She smirked when she saw Piccolo's arm in the middle of the street, "Do I always have to pick up after you boys?" With a quick swoop, she grabbed the limb and continued the chase.

"They're heading under the underpass, I have no shot," cried out Krillin, "Hard right!" Launch followed his directions and swerved into an alleyway. She expertly dodged the shock civilians, making her way back to the main road. Piccolo tried his best to fight Omega with a single arm, but the robotic warrior was overpowering him. She gripped him by his throat and lifted him up to deliver the final blow. With unnatural skill, Launch slid under the truck with her hoverbike.

Launch flung Piccolo's arm up to him, which began floating on its own and blasted Omega in the face. Omega growled in annoyance, making another powerful blast sprout from the ground. Launch stopped the bike just in time rerouting herself to follow the fight. Omega's android emerged from the trailer and opened fire on Launch.

"Hey Krillin can you draw out the goons," asked Launch as she dodged the blasts.

"One way to find out," Krillin replied, bringing the jet in front of the truck. Krillin unloaded rounds onto Omega, "Eat that you blue robot freak!" Almost immediately robots began to swarm Krillin. The monk quickly flew away, causing them chase him.

* * *

Beat and Note stopped walking when they saw a television on display at a tech shop showing news footage of the Z Fighters combating Omega throughout West City. Beat turned to Note who gave him a strange look. Beat recognized the look, "Nooooo… Note no!"

"C'mon Beat," Note insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOTE!"

"BEAT!"

"Ugh," Beat screamed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Alright let's go!" The two took off into the sky in the direction they sensed Piccolo's dwindling power.

Piccolo regrew his arm and began to hit Omega with sharp jabs. He sent her flying with a kiai, making her crash into a pillar that they were passing. "Come on," growled Piccolo, flicking Omega off. The mechanic menace charged at the Namekian, making them crash into the bullet train they were driving alongside of.

Krillin noticed that the androids were changing their course of chasing him, "They're heading back! Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!"

Launch revved the engines trying to get closer to the truck, "Piccolo, you think you can keep her occupied?"

Piccolo huffed after taking a punch to the face, "What do you think I've been doing!?"

Launch hopped off of the hoverbike and into the trailer. She rushed over to the cradle, shuttering at the slightly twitching body inside. Launch began to put in the override code given to them by Dr. Briefs. Her face paled when the access code was denied. The androids flew back to the truck, lifting the trailer from the cab. Launch yelped as she fell backwards from the now flying trailer, barely holding on.

"The package is airborne," reported Krillin, "I have a clean shot."

"Don't fire, I'm still in the truck," Launch hurriedly replied.

"What are you doing," asked Krillin.

"Just be ready," said Launch, "I'm sending the cradle to you."

"How do you want me to take it," huffed a worried Krillin.

"Um, you might not want to ask that," replied Launch as she began to cut the bands holding the cradle in place.

Omega growled as she blasted Piccolo full of electricity, making the Namekian fall down to his knees. Suddenly, a red and yellow blur pushed her back, stopping her attack. Another force pushed her against the train wall. She looked to her sides to see Beat and Note in their Super Saiyan forms. "Please don't do this," Omega whispered to them.

"What choice do we have," replied Beat.

Omega punched the floor, making a burst of energy sprout from the ground. The train flew to the sky, allowing Omega to escape. "I lost her," Piccolo yelled, "She heading your way!"

Krillin looked back through the opened hatch of the jet, "Launch we gotta go!" Launch cut the last band and pushed the cradle to get it moving. She placed a bomb on the wall of the trailer and grabbed onto the cradle. Suddenly, just as the cradle landed in the jet, Omega swooped under them and grabbed Launch. "Launch," cried out Krillin, catching the moment when she was taken. He scanned his sides, "Piccolo do you see Launch?"

"Get the cradle to Gohan," yelled Piccolo over the passengers screams, "Get out of here!" Krillin cursed under his breath as he sped away in the jet. Piccolo turned to Beat, "Get the civilians out of our way." Beat nodded and left the train, removing civilians from the train's crash course. Piccolo turned to Note, "Can you stop this thing?"

Note was left in a state of anxiety and shock. She was taken out of this trance when the last car crashed through a building. Note powered up to her maximum and began to slow the train's descent with her telekinesis. Slowly but surely, the train halted in midair, a few feet from the ground.

Note gently put the train on the ground, allowing the passengers to file out. She ran to an exhausted Beat who was pressed against the wall. "I'm alright," Beat managed to say through gasping breaths, "Just gimme a minute."

"I'm tempted to give you one," Piccolo grunted as he walked up to them.

Note rushed over to the towering Namekian, "The cradle- did you get it?"

Piccolo nodded, "Gohan will take care of it now."

Note's face fell, "No he won't."

Piccolo scoffed at the Saiyan girl, "You don't know what you're talking about. Gohan's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right," said Note, her dark eyes piercing through Piccolo.

Piccolo shook off her words and brought his fingers to his earpiece, "Gohan? Krillin? Launch? Trunks? Anyone on coms?"

"Omega can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it," Note sneered, "Where do you think she gets it from?"

 **-Capsule Corp Tower-**

"Any word on Launch," asked Tien as Gohan walked into the lab.

"No but she's still alive or Omega would be rubbing our faces in it," replied Gohan, stopping next to Bulma to examine the cradle.

"This thing is sealed shut," groaned Krillin as he hopped down from on top of the cradle after several attempts at opening it,

"We're gonna need to access the program, break it down from within," deduced Bulma, stroking her chin.

Gohan nodded before turning to Tien, "You think Launch might find a way to contact us outside of the internet?"

Tien's brow furrowed in thought, "Launch no… but the Blonde… definitely." Tien turned to Krillin, "C'mon you can help me out."

Bulma circled around the cradle, tablet in hand, "I can work on tissue degeneration if you can fry whatever operational system my dad implanted."

"Yeah about that," Gohan chuckled nervously.

Bulma looked up from her tablet in confusion. She frown when she saw Gohan's excited expression, "No."

"Trust me," Gohan interrupted.

"Kinda don't," replied Bulma.

"Our _ally_.., the one changing the nuclear codes," Gohan took out his remote and pressed the main control button, "I found her."

Bulma gasped in surprise when she saw the familiar orange hologram that she had grown fond to. "Hello Bulma," mused T.I.G.H.T.S., a hint of joy in her voice.

"Omega didn't go after T.I.G.H.T.S. because she was angry. She attacked her because she was scared," said a confident Gohan, "scared of what she can do." Gohan ran around the lab in a childish frenzy, "So T.I.G.H.T.S. went underground. Scattered, dumped her memory. But not her protocols." Gohan stopped on the other side of the cradle facing Bulma, his smile wide and happy, "She didn't even know he was in there until I pieced her together."

Bulma shook her head to clear the confusion, "So, you want me to help you put T.I.G.H.T.S. into this thing?"

"No! Of course not," Gohan replied, "I wanna help _you_ put T.I.G.H.T.S. in this thing." Bulma let out a groan and threw her hands up in annoyance, "We're out of my field, here. You know bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you just assume that T.I.G.H.T.S.'s operational matrix can beat Omega's," asked a skeptical Bulma.

"T.I.G.H.T.S. has been beating him from inside without knowing it," answered Gohan, "This is the opportunity. We can create Omega's perfect self without the homicidal glitches she thinks are her winning personality. We have to."

"I believe it's worth a go," T.I.G.H.T.S. added, making Gohan smirk at Bulla.

Bulma gripped at her hair, ready to rip it from her scalp, "I'm in a loop! I'm caught in a time loop. This is exactly where it all went wrong."

"I know. I know," Gohan replied walking over to Bulma, "I know what everyone's gonna say. But they're already saying it." He wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulder, "We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. We've gotta own it. Make a stand." Gohan looked down at the cradle, "It's not a loop… it's the end of the line."

 **-Elsewhere-**

Launch let out a pained moan as she regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was getting the cradle to the jet before being plucked out of the sky. She looked around to get a sense of her surroundings; there were damp stone walls almost completely covered by alien metal, the material being put together by robotic humanoids.

"I wasn't sure you would wake up," a soft, chilling voice rang out from the dark. Launch squinted to get a better look at her capture. She gasped when she saw Omega in the distance working on something on an operating table, "I hoped you would. I wanted to show you.  
I don't have anyone else."

Launch tried to stand and run but her muscles were refusing to work with her. "You know, I think a lot about how Frieza killed the Saiyans," continued Omega, "The simplicity of it. _Boom_! The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild." Launch sat in unrest anxiety as Omega continued her deranged rambling. "I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful," Omega's face filled with joy as her mind began to wonder into a daydream, "The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope… mercy."

Her face harden when she was brought to reality, her advancing form making Launch crawl backwards, "Instead, they'll look up in horror because of **you**." Launch was absolutely sure that Omega was going to kill her. "You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that," Omega mused with a sinister smirk, "But, like the man said, what doesn't kill me…" Suddenly, Omega's feature began to morph, her captivating feminine features configured into grotesque lumps and extrusions.

Launch gasped when she saw the new transformation of Omega, her form was similar to that of an imp or a dragon. The cracked Dragon Ball that used to be in the middle of her forehead was now mounted in her chin. "Makes me stronger," Omega finished evilly as she slammed the door of the cell Launch had unknowingly backed herself into.

Launch released the breath she was holding in when she saw Omega fly away. " _Oh god what am I going to do,_ " Launch thought to herself. The other Z Fighters would be able to find a way out of here or, if all else fails, fight their way out. But she didn't have their god like power, she was a normal person. Launch couldn't do a thing to help her. "But maybe there's someone who can," Launch said with determination. She grabbed a fistful of dust from the ground and rubbed it against her nose.

As she expected, Launch sneezed and switched her persona. The now blonde Launch smirked deviously before moving to the far corner of the cell. Tien had always told her to work on her ki control ever since she started to tag along during his training. Over the years, she had gotten better to the point where she could give off a signature. It wasn't as prominent as someone like Goku or Piccolo, but she was sure he could sense it if he tried. "Come and find me," she whispered.

 **-Capsule Corp Tower-**

Tien opened his eyes after a several minutes of deep meditation. He was praying that Launch would find a way to contact him but he'd never expected her to reach him like this. Krillin opened his eyes a few moments later with a wide grin, "I wonder how she learned how to do that."

Tien chuckled with his old friend, "Don't start. Let's get going, I'm sure the others are back."

* * *

"This framework is not compatible," Gohan announced, his fingers moving at lightning speeds on the keyboards in front of him.

"The genetic coding tower is at 97%," replied Bulma as she was completing the genetic coding of the body inside, "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes."

Piccolo stepped into the lab with Beat and Note at his sides, his scowl a clear indication of how the next few moments will play out, "I'm gonna say this once."

"How about 'none-ce'," Gohan retorted.

"Shut it down," exclaimed Piccolo.

"Nope! Not gonna happen," Gohan quickly replied, rushing around the circle of computers surrounding him.

"You don't know what you're doing," Piccolo shouted.

"And you do," Bulma shot back.

"What Piccolo, is she in your head too," asked Gohan glaring at Note.

Note inched towards the two geniuses, "I know you're upset…"

"Oh we're past that," Bulma said in a low growl that not even Gohan was familiar with, "I don't need to be a Super Saiyan to choke the life out of you for what you did to my friends."

Piccolo stepped in between the two women, "Bulma after everything that's happened…"

"It's nothing compared to what's coming," Gohan exclaimed.

Beat stared confused at the Z Fighters as they bickered back and forth with each other. The Saiyan rolled his eyes and zipped around the lab, shutting down equipment and unplugging any cord that looked important. Every gapped at Beat when he had finally stopped. "No go on," Beat said smugly, "You were saying?"

Suddenly, two hairs bursted through the floor and dragged Beat through it. The young warrior looked up to see Tien smiling down at him, "What? Didn't see that coming?" Gohan gasped when multiple warning signals went of. Before he could make it to the computers, Piccolo fired a ki blast at him. Enraged, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and attacked Piccolo.

Note was about to transform herself when Bulma pressed an arm cannon to the back of her skull, "Go ahead piss me off."

Piccolo charged at Gohan at full speed, Gohan doing the same. The two made contact, punching each other in the jaw, sending each other flying. Note moved in lightning speeds and took the cannon away from Bulma. She grabbed the scientist by her collar and held her high above the ground. Suddenly, Goku appeared through the window on the Flying Nimbus. Bulma gasped when she saw him hop on top of the cradle.

Goku transformed in his Super Saiyan Blue form and charge his attack. "Goku no," Bulma cried out.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku fired a powerful blast into the cradle, but it didn't destroy the body. In fact, it looked as if the body was absorbing it. Goku stopped firing the beam to see what effect it had on the artificial lifeform.

Suddenly, the cradle burst open with a shock wave of energy. A feminine figure leapt out of the scraps leftover from the explosion. Its head scanned the room and its inhabitants. Once it set its sights for Goku, the newly born creature charged at him. Goku tossed the creature through the wall once it reached him.

The creature stopped its collision course for the window, freezing when it saw its reflection. Gohan and the others were about to engage with the mysterious new person but Goku stopped them with a raised arm.

Goku led the Z Fighters where the creature had touched down. "I am sorry," the creature apologized, "That was...odd." She turned Goku and bowed, "Thank you."

Now that the creature was still, everyone managed to get a better look at it. Her, more like it. She had a petite, feminine frame, golden-orange synthetic skin, long, orange tendrils flowing from her head resembling hair, each one with a white casing at the end. She had two wings sprouting from her back, bio armor similar to that of Frieza's covering her chest, forearms, shins and parts of her tail, and in the middle of her forehead was the four star Dragon Ball.

"You may call me," the new being paused in thought, thinking if a suitable name. She smiled when she had it, "Nuova seems appropriate."

"Goku," Piccolo hesitantly started towards them, "You helped make this?"

"I had a vision," Goku explained, "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at the centre is this."

Every stared confused at Goku when he pointed to the Dragon Ball. Bulma was the one to ask what everyone was thinking, "What? The Dragon Balls?"

"The negative energy inside of the Dragon Balls make them the most dangerous things in the universe, unparalleled in their destructive power," answered Goku.

"Then why would you bring her to life," exclaimed Piccolo.

"Because Gohan was right," replied Goku, "We can't defeat Omega."

"Not alone," Nuova corrected Goku.

"Why does Nuova sound like your sister," asked Piccolo as he circled around Nuova curiously.

"We reconfigured T.I.G.H.T.S.'s matrix," answered Bulma, doing the same, "To make something new."

Piccolo snorted, "I think I've had my fill of new."

"You think I'm a child of Omega," Nuova murmured.

"You're not," asked Piccolo.

Nuova blinked innocently at the Namekian, "I'm not Omega."

"When I looked inside your head, all I saw was destruction," Note sneered.

"Check again," Nuova retorted.

"Look guys; Omega, the kids' powers, the horrors in our head are all from the Dragon Balls," exclaimed Goku, "If all of them are filled with negative energy, there's nothing that can stop them. But with at least one on our side..."

"Is she," Piccolo interrupted, turning to Nuova, "Are you on our side?"

"It's not that simple," answered Nuova.

"Well it better get simple really damn fast," the Namekian hissed through his teeth.

She ran her fingers through the tendril on her head, "I am on the side of life, Omega isn't, so she must be stopped."

"What's she waiting on," asked Gohan

"You," said Nuova, gesturing to the Z Fighters.

"Where," Piccolo asked.

"Amenbo Island," Tien answered, "She's got Launch there too."

Bulma stepped up to Nuova, her blue eyes dark, "If you're the monster Omega created you to be…"

"What would you do," asked Nuova. Nuova began to pace around the room, as if to test her new body. "I don't want to kill Omega," Nuova mused, "She is unique and she is in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth and destroy everything with it." She stopped at the window, expecting her reflection. Nuova pivoted and turned to see herself from every angle. She glanced down at her hands, "I do not know if I am a monster. I would not know if I were one. I'm not like you, I'm not like you intended." She dropped her hands and gave everyone a determined stare, "But I do know that none will be able to defeat without the others."

Nuova shrugged and began her casual pacing again, "But what does that matter if you don't trust me. I guess we need to find a way to prove that. I think we all need to take a seat and think about it." With that, Nuova stopped her pacing and plopped right onto Nimbus. Everyone stood stunned as she reclined on the puffy yellow cloud. "Gotta love that positive energy," Nuova laughed losing her stiff and formal facade. Nuova jumped up and wrapped her arm around Bulma, "C'mon sis, that was a pretty good performance yeah?"

Bulma blinked confused, "Tights?"

"The one and only," Nuova smiled. She began to walk out of the lab, "C'mon, let's talk about this 'making-me-into-a-lizard-robot-thing'."

Goku strolled past Gohan and patted him on the shoulder, "Good job son."

Everyone began to close their mouths from shock, allowing Piccolo to start leading, "Three minutes, get what you need, get ready to fight."

* * *

Tien tossed Krillin a somewhat large pouch as they began to load up the jet. "What are these," asked Krillin as he weighed the bag.

"Senzu beans," Tien answered just as Krillin opened the bag. It was almost overflowing with Senzu Beans, there had to be half a pound of them in the sac. "Thanks to the King, Bulma is able to grow the Senzu in large masses for troops," Tien explained. He sighed as he set down a crate, "You know these things used to be sacred. Now they're some sort of wonder drug." Tien turned to Krillin with a depressed look on his face, "I've been thinking of leaving Krillin."

"You sure about this Tien," Krillin asked, "I mean they have your info."

"Goku was right," Tien groaned, "I only joined with Piccolo and Gohan because of what happened with Vegeta. But now that everything has hit the fan, I'm positive that this registration thing was a terrible idea."

* * *

Note stared intently watched Bulma and Nuova talked outside on the balcony. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw Bulma gesture to her stomach in a casual way. Her eyes widened when she saw Nuova's jaw drop before jumping around like a hyper schoolgirl.

Note jumped when she felt someone grab her tail. She whipped around to see Beat snickering, "Stop staring, it's rude. Now c'mon and help me open these display cases."

"You're stealing from them," exclaimed Note, "They already hate our guts, now you wanna piss them off even more?"

Beat shrugged before punching the display glass. He winced in pain once his fist made contact, "Aw what the hell!?"

"That glass in practically indestructible," explained Trunks as he unexpectedly appeared behind the two Saiyan teenagers, "My mother made it that way so people won't do exactly what you're doing." Beat and Note blinked in surprise, how the small, lavender haired boy managed to sneak up on them with their heightened senses they did not know but they did know they had been caught red handed. Trunks looked up at the display case Beat had tried to open. Inside was one of the new Capsule Corp designed Battle Armors for the Z Fighters.

"I can see why you would want to take them," Trunks smirked, "They do look kind of cool." Trunk walked over to the keypad on the glass and began punching in numbers, "Well, like I always tell Goten: 'If you're gonna save the world…" The air hissed from the door, indicating that it was unlocked just as Trunks' hand stopped moving. Trunks smiled at them, "Do it in style."

Beat and Note gaped at the young Saiyan hybrid as he strolled away. Beat giggled giddily as he zipped over and took out the burgundy armor. In a blur of movement, he was dressed in the suit. "Hey check me out," Beat chuckled, examining himself. He rolled his eyes when he saw Note staring at Gohan and Piccolo now. He reached into the display case and grabbed a smaller suit and jumpsuit. Beat tossed the new clothes at her, catching her attention again, "Suit up!"

* * *

"Nuova's right," Piccolo muttered as he strategized their almost impossible mission, "We're going to need everyone for this, the situation is too dire to worry about protocol."

"I can get into contact with the others," Goku stated, "Get them up to speed."

"Even then no way we're all getting through this," Gohan added, now clad in his Great Saiyaman costume, "If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. There's gonna be blood on the floor."

"I don't have plans for tomorrow," Goku joked.

"I'll take first cracks at Omega," said Gohan, "I'm the one she's after."

"That's true, she hates you the most," Nuova said as she boarded the jet.

* * *

Piccolo turned to look at the group of warriors inside of the jet. He never thought he'd see them unite like this ever again since the conflict between the members several months ago. But I guess when the time arose, it didn't matter in the end: the world needed saving and they were the ones to do it. "Omega knows we're coming," Piccolo started, "Odds are we'll be heading into heavy fire." He sat down in his seat in front of his comrades, who awaited his orders. He didn't know how Goku did this for so long. "And that's what we signed up for," Piccolo continued, his gaze shifted over to Beat and Note, "But the people of Amenbo didn't. So our main priority is to get them out."

"All they want is to live their lives in peace, but that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done," Piccolo ordered, "We find out what Omega's been building, we find Launch, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us." Piccolo clutched his hands together, his face twisted with an inner struggle. He looked up at his team, "Omega thinks… we're monsters. That _we're_ what's wrong with the world…"

Piccolo eyed Goku from afar who met him with similar intensity, "This isn't just about beating her… it's about whether or not she's right."

To be continued…

 _Sweet salty christ that took a while. Hey guys, I know you're fed up with my shit and all that lovely jizz, but here's part 3. Now in my defense, it is exam week, my laptop is getting updated, and this is a fucking long chapter, my longest to date. Anyway, I know this the first update all year so I apologize, I'm lazy. But I love you guys and your feedback, I am writing this at like three in the morning right now. Remember to favorite, follow, review and/or share. Also check out my masterpiece_ _ **Web of Lovers**_ _for all you Spidey fans, which is about to hit 100,000 views! And, check out my Weebly page, where you can give your insight, ask me questions, leave me suggestions, I might even do a video reveal my identity. Or not, you know. Link below. Love you guys, the final battle between Omega and our heroes will be brought to a close in Act 4! Forgot to add this the first Act: T.I.G.H.T.S. stands for Talently Integrated Global Hazard Targeting System and O.M.E.G.A. stands for Omnipresent Mechanical Earth Guarding Algorithm. Ok bye. Author out!_

 _.com_


End file.
